Resistance
by winchesterlover14
Summary: Malary is a hunter. Her specialty, vampires. she was taken in by Bobby at a young age, and taught hunting. After not talking to him for years, what happens when she gets a phone call from him syaing that his friends, the Winchester brothers need her help?
1. Charecter Info

Charecter:

Malary Dana Taylor: Malary Taylor is 24 years old. She is a hunter of the supernatural. She has long black layered hair with angle bangs. Malary has piercing green eyes and perfect skin. She's slim, curvy, athletic and toned from hunting. She has a funny personality, and a bit cocky. Shes more of an independant person. She dosent relativly like other hunters, shed rather not talk to them Especially the men. Some pretty tragic stuff happend in her life, that made he who she is today. She absolutly LOVES cars. SHes obssesed with them. She owns a yellow 1970 Chevelle ss clone and shes into older rock music like, ACDC, metallica, Led Zepplin, Asia, Warrant etc.


	2. A Call From The Past

This story takes place around the first of season 3. Dean still has about 1 year left.

-Rated T for now, but later on, some BIG m ratings.

- i do not own Sam, Dean or bobby( unfortuntly) , but i do own my charecter Malary.

* * *

_ Click, click, click…_My heels echoed on the pavement as I walked through the parking lot. I was in a hurry as I walked briskly toward my yellow 1970 Chevelle SS clone muscle car. I glance over my shoulder cautiously , just to make sure that I am not being followed and then once again before I duck into my car and slip the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life around me and I placed the gear in drive before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the motel I'm staying in.

I tossed my duffle into the corner of the room as I slipped through the door. I reached for my phone and look to see that I had three voicemails and sigh. I scroll through the missed calls and see that it's Adam. I don't even bother listening to the voicemails as I find his name in my address book and press talk.

Its only rang three times before he answered. I roll my eyes at the sound of his voice. "Hey. So you finally decided to call me back huh?"

"You're right. I'm sorry that I was a little preoccupied, but you know next time I will call you before I cut off the head of a blood thirst vampire that's trying to kill me," I answer with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

He huffed. "Damn straight, you better."

Sighing I roll my eyes again even though he can't see me and my eyes fall on the open bathroom door. I could really use a shower, and with that thought alone my skin started to feel sticky underneath my clothes. "Okay, Adam. What do ya want?" I asked anxious to speed up the conversation.

"Calm down now," he replied jokingly exaggerating his voice as he chuckled. "Don't get too excited over talking to me. I just wanted to know how the hunt for the leeches went?"

"It went fine, I cleared out the whole nest," I answer.

He hesitates for a moment before asking slowly, "Did you find …the one?"

"No," I answer, my eyes dropping to the floor. "Not this time."

I can hear him chuckle and my teeth clench and my face sets in a scowl even though he cannot see me. "What? What's _so_ funny Adam? Do you care to share with me?" I ask with an edge to my voice.

"You were wearing those damn heels again weren't you?" he says with a chuckle making me look down at my heels still on my feet. I frown. "I don't know how you can hunt in those things."

I snort. "Yeah well at least I get the job done," I reply looking back to the bathroom where the shower was calling my name. "But Adam, can I _please_ get off the phone now? I really gotta hit the shower. I have blood all over me." It was the truth. My clothes were covered in it.

I can hear himsigh even though he's chuckling. "Okay then grumpy. I'll let you go. Talk to ya later kiddo, bye."

"Bye, Adam," I mumble before hanging up.

Tossing my phone on the bed I rise to my feet and frown. I hate when he calls me 'kiddo'. I'm twenty four years old and he's twenty seven, that's only three years younger than him. I loved Adam to death, but man he can get on my nerves sometimes. He's also a hunter although he specialty is demons where as mine is vampires. He's always cracking jokes about hunting in heels when I can do it perfectly fine, and still kick a lot of ass. I actually prefer it over tennis shoes. I hunt vampires because one killed my mom, to make a long story short. I was only fifteen at the time and my dad had left us a long time before that. I'd never even heard from him. I managed to escape the night they came even though I don't know how. After that I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. I was only there for a month before I had a full on nervous breakdown. I ran away. I ran as far I could get too.

For about a year I lived on my own, stealing and scamming and gambling just to make it through and survive. It was pretty intense living on my own, but I try to keep it all in the past especially certain things. But It made me what I am today.

And then _it_ came again. The same vampire that killed my mom. It attacked my and almost killed me, but I survived and I owe my survival to one man. Bobby Singer. He saved my life then took me in and gave me a home. Something I hadn't had in a long time. He taught me everything he knew about the supernatural and was one of the main reasons I became a hunter. When I turned nineteen I left and went out on my own. I kept Bobby's number of course and he kept mine in case I ever needed some help, but I am twenty four now and I've only talked to him once since then when I was 21. That is pretty much the story of _most_ of my life.

I pick up my phone again and look at the other two missed calls I had forgotten about. They were from my best friend, Claire, who was a normal person unlike me. I tended to stay away from other hunters seeing as I didn't get along with them, especially the male ones. Most of them were pigs who thought they could get into my pants after buying me a few drinks. I hadn't been with a guy in almost three years.

Sighing again I hesitate when thinking about calling Claire back, she knew I was on a hunt. And I knew she wouldn't mind. She always understood. She knew _everything_ about me, even about the me being a hunter. Even though we didn't get to see each other that much, she and I always talked a lot. She liked to check in on me and make sure I'm still alive. I decided to call her back and scrolled down to the last call to see who it was from.

I froze. It was from, Bobby. It took me a moment to recover as I gaped at my phone in disbelief. I look at the name and number again thinking my mind is playing tricks on me. Bobby didn't call me unless he really needed my help or if he has information on _the_ vampire. The one I had been hunting for the past couple years.

I go to the voicemail and put the phone to my ear slowly and hear Bobby's rough voice wafting in my ear. "Hey…Malary…um I know you're probably busy but…that vampire your lookin' for, I think I have a way to help you find it. I have these friends who are hunters. They're after a clan of vamps and the ones you've been looking forwere last seen and heard of with them. And since we know your vamp likes to jump from one nest to the other and doesn't sit for very long we thought we could get a couple of answers out of these vamps. But this vampire nest is a lot larger than the normal so I know you're gonna need some help. So I want you to work with two buddies of mine named Sam and Dean Winchester. You may have heard of them. When you get this, give me a call back and let me know what you decide, Mal. Bye."

The voicemail ended with a small click and I dropped the phone from my ear as my brain tried to process the news. I couldn't believe it. Finally a sign of that stupid son of a bitch vampire that had killed my mom and to top it off, Bobby wanted me to work with two hunters? Male hunters no less! But I should have guess that Bobby wouldn't have let me do it alone. But he had said it was a large nest and me trying to clear it out alone would be suicide. But I knew I had to take the job because it was Bobby and I owed him my life and not to mention I may finally get to cut off that vampires head that changed my life.

I called Bobby back after getting my head cleared and told him of course I would take the job, but I was dead beat from clearing out a nest and would leave in the morning, meaning I wouldn't be there till the next night. He agreed with me and said that he would call Dean and Sam until the next day so I could have a chance to rest. He thanked me even though he didn't need to, and we both knew that. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I set my phone aside and trudged to the bathroom finally turning on the shower and stripping. I took a long hot shower, scrubbing the blood from my skin and hair, and coming out a lot more refreshed. I changed into my pajamas, a mens sized ACDC t-shirt which I was the most comfortable in and slipped into bed before setting my alarm. I pulled the covers up around me and get comfortable as the thoughts of the last hunt and the anxiousness for the next one start to hit me. My eyelids slowly began to close and my last thoughts are about how close I am to finding this vampire and killing it, once and for all.


	3. Not So Nice To Meet You

LIke i said before, its onley rated T for now. Rated M for later on (warning )  
- Again i do not own Sam, Dean or bobby( unfortuntly) , but i do own my charecter Malary.  
　  
　  
　--------------------------------------------------------------------  
　  
　  
　  
Resistance  
　  
Not So Nice To Meet You  
　

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Groaning, I reach my hand over and slam off the buzzing alarm clock. I consider rolling over and going back to sleep, but remember that Bobby had information on my vamp. I'm sure that it's getting old to just keep calling him a vamp, but I don't like to give _it_ a name. Even though I'm pretty sure it has one, calling it by its name would give the creature far more respect than I would like to give. But I have heard other vampires call him by the name, Slarith. It's Slarith I think. But like I said that's giving it to much respect so he shall remain "vamp" to me…or my other personal favorite: Ugly Vampire fucker. Ether one works.

I glance over at the red flashing numbers on the clock, 7:13. Sighing, I make my way to the bathroom to take another shower. I quietly close the door behind me and undress. Turning on the water as hot as it would go without burning me, I step inside pulling the curtain closed behind me. I close my eyes letting the warm water run over my whole body. I run over the phone call from Bobby yesterday in my head. He said that a couple of friends of his needed help. No, scratch that. A couple of Hunter friends needed my help. What did he say their names were again?

Umm…Dave?

.....Sid?

No, no, no, no....umm.

Sam and Dean!!

That was it. Cocking my head to the side I think about it. I've heard the names before, but where? Sighing, I shut the water off and step out. Drying my self off I walk back into the room to find something to wear. Digging through my duffle bag I finally find something suitable. I slip on a pair of skinny jeans that have rips all the way down the leg, a snug fitting brown ACDC shirt, and my small 2inch brown heels. I picked the smaller heel incase these hunters said anything, they'd think it was stupid and weird to wear heels on a hunt.

Me being unable to recognize where I knew those names from was really starting to piss me off. Those names sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't place why. It was when I was blow-drying my hair that it hit me. Their last names. Bobby had told me their last names. Winchester. I hadn't really been paying attention to the names last night, but now I knew where I had heard the names before. John Winchester, they were _the_ John Winchester's sons. I knew of John and had even met him once. He had saved my life on a job in Colorado, where I had been hunting a poltergeist. The thing had almost killed me, and John had come to my rescue. I had heard of him before the hunt though, I mean everybody knows the famous John Winchester. I also remember him mentioning something about his sons, Sam and Dean. Now that I think about it, his son's names are everywhere. I didn't pay much attention, but other hunters talked about them. How good of hunters they are, how they take after their father, and how sorry they were for his loss. John must have died….

I swallow a lump in my throat. I also remember hunters talking about Sam and Dean opening the gates to hell. So they were the ones eh? Stupid, stupid, stupid. They also talked about deals made within the family, but didn't really remember about that. Sighing I continue drying my hair.

So I was finally going to get to meet Sam and Dean. Great. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm excited to get to meet legendary hunters, the best at what they do, but that's the problem. It's always the good hunters who are assholes. The know that their good, and use it to their advantage.

After drying my hair I pick up my makeup bag and carry it over to the sink. I don't wear a lot of different makeup, mostly just black eyeliner. After applying it, I look in the mirror. I sigh. Whenever I look in the mirror I see my mother. But the thing is I don't even look like her in appearance at all. It's my eyes though. I have the same beautiful piercing green eyes my mother had. Not being able to bar it any more I look away and walk back into the room. I pick up my duffle bags, which hold my cloths and other things I might need. (I keep most of my weapons in my protected trunk.) Slinging the bags over my shoulder, I glance at the clock, 8:17. I should get to Bobby's by 9 or 10 tonight.

Swiping my keys off the table, I take one last glance around the room, then walking out I shut the door behind me. I hurry over to my car giving it a quick once over, then smirking before hoping in. Sticking the key in the ignition, the car starts. I smile to my self, listening to the sound of the car. I turn the radio to my favorite station. Cherry Pie by warrant is playing. Grinning I speed off onto the highway eager to kill some stupid ass Vamps.

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Taste so good make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie, yeah

* * *

On my way to Bobby's, I only stopped a couple times. This was only to eat, and to use the bathroom. I glance down at the radio clock; it flashes 4:21pm. So that means about 5 more hours of driving and I should be there. Pushing my foot down harder on the gas, I turn up my music and keep driving.

* * *

Sighing I squint out the windows searching for the "Salvage Yard" in the dark.

"It should be around here somewhere," I mumble to myself, still looking.

As I come around the wide turn I see it. It's not that hard to miss. A shitload of cars, trucks, vans, and god knows what else. Plus, there's that huge sign that says "Singer's Salvage yard" which helps out a lot. Looking down the long driveway I grunt then pull into it. Peering into the blackness, I can just barley make out his house. My car rumbles into the parking space, and I shift it into park. Walking up to the door way its silent. The only sound, the wind whispering through the trees, and I can hear the gravel crunching beneath my feet. As soon as I'm on the step, the outside light flickers on. Shifting my gaze up to the lights I chuckle. Automatic lights. Not to bad Bobby, not to bad. I hear rustling inside then a few seconds later Bobby swings the door open. Looking me over a huge smile forms on his face. I smile back.

"Damn girl....You've grown up fast, you're gonna make me feel old," I let out a low laugh, man I love Bobby.

"Hey Bobby....ah...longtime no see eh?"

Rolling his eyes he lets out a huff, "Yeah .....Now get your ass in here, its cold outside."

Grinning I step inside. Before he closes the door he takes a quick glance around and notices my yellow 1970 Chevelle SS clone. I knew Bobby liked muscle cars, I smirk. He eyes the car for a few seconds before his gaze shifts to me,

"Ya done good kid.....man ya done good..." He closes the door as I laugh. I look around at the house then back to Bobby.

"Hey, um, what time is it?"

Looking down at his black watch, he winces. "Ah, 9:40" he looks back up at me, I nod. I glance from the stairs to him,

"So...which room is mine?"

Rubbing the scruffy stubble on his chin he answers, "Yea, I guessed you'd wanna get some rest. Big days ahead. Well, it's um....the last one on the right"

Nodding I make my way upstairs. Once at the top I see that there's 1 room on the left and 2 on the right. Feeling curious, I peer into the one on the left. Its looks like another guest room. Just plan white with a bed and dresser. I'm guessing that where one of the brothers will sleep. But that mean one will be sleeping on the couch. Groaning I think about all the arguing that will be going on and move on to the first room on the right. Looking in I discover that it's just a junk room. I continue on to the last one, which Bobby said was mine. I slip in, shutting the door behind me. It's a nicer room then the other rooms. Instead of a plain white bed it has a brown comforter, matching sheets, and pillows. I look down. The carpet is fuzzy and brown. I like it. The room also has 2 dressers, one larger and one smaller. I glance around the room...oh thank freaking god. I have my own bathroom connected. Mentally reminding myself to thank Bobby later I grab my clothes for bed. Instead of wearing just a T-shirt like a normally do, I take out baggy bottoms, and a black shirt. I wasn't going to be sleeping half naked anytime soon with some strangers coming to stay in the house. Well at least not for now, until I establish personal space, and privacy issues. After slipping on my PJ's I put the rest of my cloths in the dresser, and all the bathroom stuff...well in the bathroom. I knew I'd be here for awhile, so I decided I should unpack. After everything is looked after, I crawl into bed even though it's only 10:30. I really wanted my sleep. I set the alarm to go off at 9:00 and snuggle into bed, glad for that once ill be getting more then 3 hours of sleep

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I'm greeted with brightly shining sun. Shit. I forgot to close the curtains. Groaning I peer over at the clock, my alarm hadn't even gone off yet, its only 8:40. I shut the alarm off, running my hands through my hair. I decide that I should get a shower. Grabbing my duffle bag I take out another pair of ripped all the way down the leg skinny jeans, a tight fitting black Led Zeppelin shirt that hugged my shape, and a little pair of black 3inch heels, and toss them on the bed. I head to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed I head to the bathroom to apply my make up and fix my hair. My hair is naturally blue black...and perfectly strait, which I'm thankful for everyday. Just as I finish putting my makeup on, there's a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" I yell, making my way out of the bathroom, to see Bobby standing in my doorway smiling at me,

"Good morning Malary....I see you're getting settled in well."

"Yep-" I hesitate a second shifting my gaze to the floor, then back up at Bobby again. "But...you know...not too settled in because I'm only gonna be here long enough to kill some evil bastard."

A look of hurt and longing flashes through his eyes, but he recovers with a smile and a grunt, "Hey...language Malary..."

I mumble sorry sir and he lets out a low chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and um speaking of the hunt...last night when I called the boys, they said they'd be here around 10:30-" he peaks around me at my clock sitting on the nightstand, it flashes 10:12. "Which should be soon, and once they get here I'll send em' back in town to get some food for breakfast" Just as he's about to leave he pauses, "Oh and um Malary? They don't know anything about you or that you are a girl." He glances up to see my reaction, I just smirk.

Great, all male hunters think that women can't hunt as good. It really pisses me off. Well, this should be fun, showing stupid ass hunters that not only are I a girl that can hunt. And do it in heels, but could also kick their ass at anything. Booby gives me a puzzled look, I roll my eyes.

"Great...well then, this should be....fun...."

He laughs. "Yeah, you got that right," he nods goodbye then leaves me to finish getting ready.

Sighing I walk back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. Once I'm finished I flick it off. I hear mumbled voices down stairs. Setting the dryer down carefully on the sink, I make my way stealthily down the stairs, carful not to make any noise. At the bottom of the stairs I press my self to the wall and listen. I hear a mans voice,

"Really Bobby!?!?!?!... Are you kidding me!!!,...this oh _so_ wonderful hunter you've been telling me and Sam about. IS A CHICK!" I curl my hands into a tight ball, tempted to charge out there and pummel this dude...who I'm guessing is Dean, because he mentioned Bobby's and Sam's name. I listen closely; I can hear the anger rising in Bobby's voice.

"You watch your tone with me boy!!!!" I hear a mumbled ''sorry Sir'' and then a huff. Dean tries again, this time much softer although the anger was still in his voice.

"But, Bobby are you seriously gonna trust some hormonal wimpy chick to hunt vampires?" If I could only get one look at these guys without showing my self. I can tell the type of person someone is by just one look and listen. I push my self closer to the wall. I can hear Bobby getting annoyed; he's sticking up for me. I smile.

"Dean....you got to give the girl a chance. She's one of the best I've seen… Plus she could probably kick your ass."

Dean snorts, I roll my eyes. I know I could kick his ass.

"Plus, her specialty is Vampires."

Not being able to stand it anymore, I push myself off the wall and stalk my way over to the men. Bobby was standing on one side across from Dean and Sam. One was shorter, and older, which I knew had to be Dean. The other was freakishly tall, which I assumed was Sam. All eyes swung my way as I stalked over and stood next to Bobby, with a fake smile plastered on my face. Cocking my head to the side and sticking my hand out to Dean, I spoke in a normal greeting voice.

"Hey...nice to meet you. I'm the wimpy hormonal chick you were just talking about...and you must be Dean?"

He looks taken aback for a moment, then recovers looking me up and down. I take in slow deep breaths. I am trying so hard not to give this guy a piece of my mind right now. He looks back up and his mesmerizing green eyes meet mine. Taken back for a moment by eyes, I shake my head. Man he has nice eyes. But he's a stupid arrogant dick.

He looks down then back up again, "You...heard that? Umm....I....sorry....I didn't mean it-."

Snorting I cut him off, "I know what you meant." I see him frown up at me as I walk over to Sam, sticking out my hand, Sam actually shook it. "Hi...I'm Malary Taylor ...and you must be Sam Winchester."

He smiles at me and I return it. He seemed a lot nicer than his brother. You see, I can tell you what these guys personalities are like right now, by just seeing, and hearing them. Dean, he's a rude, ignorant, cocky bastard, who has the whole "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" routine down packed. He's absolutely gorgeous and he knows it, which is this huge problem. I mean he deeply loves his brother and anything involving family, which is about the only thing I'd appreciate him for. He may have some feelings and niceness deep down in there somewhere, but I have a feeling he doesn't do chick-flick moments, and they don't come out often.

Now Sam, he's the opposite. Those puppy dogs' eyes and shaggy hair. Someone whose always their for you to lend a hand. Geeky but good-looking. He has the whole sympathy, niceness vibe going on. I feel like he's a big brother to me already. He also doesn't seem to mind that I'm woman ether, well that's something new. He smiles down at me after letting go of my hand, and steps back. Dean has been glaring daggers at me this whole time, and I was very aware.

Sighing I turn to Bobby. "So Bobby, I'm really hungry, and well you said you'd send these hunt- excuse me, A hunter, and a douche back in to get food, so when they're ready to get my order and leave...come tell me," smiling I slip past then and into the kitchen hearing Bobby laugh. Sam says something, making Dean grunt. I hear Sam laughing again and Dean telling him to shut the hell up. Man I'm gonna enjoy pissing him off. I sit down at the table, and quietly wait for the guys to come in before they leave.


	4. Information Update

-i do not own anything to do with supernatural and the brothers ( unfortuntly) but i do own Malary and her friends. :)  
- another reminder that its still rated T. Im not changing it to M just yet, but theres more swearing in this.

Resistance

Information Update

Clicking my nails impatiently aganist the table, i wait for the guys to come into the kitchen. I swing around in my chair, with my elbows proped up behind me on the table when i hear footsteps enter. Bobby, Sam, and Dean are all appear in the door. Bobby smirks, then walks over to the cuboard chuckling. I shift my gaze from Bobby rumaging through the cuboards to Sam and Dean. Dean looks really annoyed. _good._ While Sam on the other hand looks.... happy ?. I watch as Dean fishes around in his pocket for the car keys. After finding them he turns to me, 

"so sweetheart, whatya want to eat,? salad,..um...bottled water,?" I clench my jaw glaring at him. 

"DONT call me sweetheart." he smirks again. Man i wish i could just wipe that smirk right off his face. But then id be in trouble with Bobby. So Instead, i try to be nice...well a _little_ nicer. 

"Your just going over to Macdonalds right?, so..ill have a big Mac, with large fires, and a Vanilla Milkshake,Oh and um, get me some of that apple pie if they have some." My eyes light up thinking about the apple pie, and my stomach rummbles. Dean raises a eyebrow at me, then a wide grin spreads across his face. I scowl at him. he just laughs, 

"I like a girl with a big appitite." he winks at me. appauled I srcunch my face up in disgust, 

" well thats good to know Dean. Ill make sure to tell that to the next sleeze bag who comes in town wanting to know what dear ol' WInchester likes in a whore." i twist my finger in my long black hair while smiling up at him. The grin fades from his face. He snorts, then turns his attention to Bobby, 

" soo you want a couple chicken wraps,...ah, Samantha over here is getting a ranch Salad," Sam scowls, "and me and Priss here are gettin Big Macs." he nods,

"got it." Glareing at Dean the whole time, i get up and storm towards the front door. Making sure to bump Dean into the wall for good measure in the process. I was really eager to get rid of these guys. well Dean mostley. Smiling i open Bobbys first door, (he has 2 doors, a metal one first on the inside, and a screen one on the outside.) and plaster on a huge fake smile, 

" well then, you better get the-" i stop mid sentance, staring wideyed in disbelief at what i see. My mouth opens but it makes no sound. I couldent belieave it. It was so beautiful, so gorgeous. I continue staring at the beautiful shiny black 1967 chevy Impala parked there gleaming in the morning sun. Dean follows my gaze, a huge smile forming on his face. I glance back in forth from Dean to the car. again. again, and again. confused. Furrowing my eyebrows i look up at Dean , 

"but...but.. how can somthing as horrible , stupid, childish and moronic as you,...own somthing....so wonderful, beautiful, and just plain gorgeous as that car." I quickly look out at the car, then back to Dean again. He was......grinning,? even after i said those things....ohwait. i complimented his car. shit. Mentaly slapping my self, i furrow my eyes at Dean who yells back in at Bobby, 

" whoa Bobby, ....you never told me that this chick was into classical and muscle cars.. DUDE. " His grin kept getting bigger. if that was even possible. I quickly try and come up with some snarky remark. ...nothing. I smile wide and swing the other door open hard holding it. Dean laughs and raises an eybrow in question. 

" wow, Malary i dient know you could be nice, thanks for holdin the door" Snorting, i let go of it, making him hold it himself. 

" yeah right, .. and i am nice...just not to you, And i want you _GONE_ getting my fucking food!. im starving to death here. SO instead of acting like a child, GET GOING, NOW" Holdng his hands up in mock surrender, he walks out the door, just lighlty brushing his arm against mine, making me pull it towards me quick. He gives me the "what a freak look" snorting. I glare at his back as he walks out, stops, then whistles. Confused i swich my gaze to where his gaze lies. . My car. I smirk. He turns around looks at me and laughs, 

"man. i seen her on the way in here and was like, oh my god, this is heaven. Bobby found some dude who likes the classics." he chuckles again,

" but instead , a moody, prissy, freak owns it," Grinding my teeth, i hiss at him., 

"yeah well When Bobby told me that a couple of male hunters could use my help, i was like oh great. Some stupid, moronic, iggnorant, alcohlic, sex addicted, emotionless, spinless, heartless dicks. and guess what,? unlike you i was fucking right! " I see Dean clench his Jaw. I look behind me to see Sam and Bobby just standing there , Sam looking really awkward. Smiling i look at him, 

"well, i dont mean you Sam. You seem nice, so that dosent count for you, kay?" chuckling he says goodbye and hurrys out to the car. Tapping my heel on the ground i look back at Dean who looks down at my feet. Frowning i glance down then back up. Dean snorts, 

"Women and their stupid heels. You know you better not wear them hunting, im just saying itlll just slow you down, its stupid and will just put us all at greater risk." Locking my jaw, i glare at him and hiss back through clenched teeth, 

"yeah well, this girl here will friggin shove her stupid, risky heels up your ass, if you dont get the hell going and get my fucking food!" My hands tigten into fists. Dean gets a look halfway between a scowl and a frown on his face, then trudges off toward his car, mumbleing all the way. I slam both doors shut behind Dean, leaning against them. I take in deep breaths. _Not even a full day with him, and i already wanna fuckin cut his head off. _I look over at Bobby who is now sitting on the couch, silent, flipping through a deep breath i walk over and plop down beside him. Hearing him laugh i frown and look up at him, 

"damn girl. i feel really sorry for those boys having to put up with you for the next little while, jesus, you've gotton worse over time." he laughs again, i just raise an eyebrow, 

" wow. well thanks Bobby, love you too," I smirk as he looks up at me, 

" hahaha, yeah well, you might just wanna go a little easy on them. i know what you've been through Malary,"_ yeah, not all of it , _i think to my self "and i understand, i do." i nod as he continues,

" But them boys have been through a hell of alot. Theire mom died when they were young, and their dads gone now too, Dean had a huge break down,"I furrow my eyebrows finding it hard to belive that Dean had emotions, " and somthing happend recently where Dean almost lost his brother. They've been through alot to come here, " just as im about to ask,... " and im not gunna tell you what happend with Sam. I dont think thed appreciate it, and id rather them tell you. That would prove that they trust you." I roll my eyes, 

"Bobby,..Dean will never trust me. i know that. I mean Sam dosent seem to mind, but Dean..." i trail off. Bobby sighs, 

"yeah i know, but its just really hard for him to trust people,...  
id think that out of everybody youd know the most about that Malary." biting my lip i drop my gaze to the floor. _yeah..you onley know the half of it. _I rub my fingers across my temples sighing. Bobby reaches over and touches my shoulder. I stiffin under his touch, and he gently pulls away. Sighing he gets up, 

" Well, im gunna go out to the salvage yard, Tell me when those idjits get back,?" nodding, he slips out the sliding back doors. Finally, alone. Looking around the room, i think back to all the memories i have here. My gaze lands on a tall old book shelf. smiling i slowly get up and walk over to the dusty thing. I run my fingers along each book while looking at the titles, smiling, remebering Bobby making me read each one. I come to the one called _Killing vampires : volume 1 _grinning i pull it out, this was one of the ones i read. As i pull it out dust putters out into the air making me sneeze. Frowning, i look around. Man this place is pretty dirty. I get an idea. Running to the kitchen, i find some cleaing supplies, a broom, a duster, and anything that might come in handy. I set them down on the living room table, looking around again. Theres Some books scatterd everywear, dust coating many things, you cant see threw the windows, amoung many other things. I've always had a thing for cleaning, and im really good at it. I can do it faster then most people, and better. Biting my lip i look to the books on the floor heaped in a big pile. Thats where id start, with the books. Bobby would probaly freak about not being able to find his stuff....but, this place really needed a tune up. Happy for the first time in a long time, i flip on the radio. One of my favorite songs is on. Led Zepplin-Ramble on. Grining i get to work , singing and dancing along with the music.

_Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay.  
But now it's time for me to go. , The autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.  
Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do..._

Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Where, When, How?

Resistance

Where,When, and How,?

-I onley own My charecters, not Dean and Sam *sigh* lol.  
- after a couple chapters im gunna change it to M, but fer now, onley T, :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It dident take me very long to put all the books back on the book shelf, and dust them all off. As soon as i had finished i found a tape player. I laugh, he really needs to get updated. Over in the corner i see a box of casset tapes, rummaging through it i finally find a led zepplin one, knowing that its probaly Deans. Smiling, i pop it in Travilng riverside blues starts playing. I pick up the broom and dust pan and start sweeping. As i finish cleaning, washing the windows, dusting, sweeping, moping, and organizing, the tap had played through and had come to Ramble on. Looking around the now clean spotless room, I grin at the job i did. I realiseed that Bobby _or_ the boys wernt back yet. Sighing and tapping my foot on the ground i look for somthing else to do. I see that the books are all not in order, just randomly put there. Going over, i start to re-arange the books in alphabetical order, and put the same volumes togather. I continue doing that while singing, and swaying my hips to Ramble on. I never heard the door open, or the foot steps making their way to the livingroom. Singing the course i get right into it letting the music just take over, _Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_. Dusting everything else, my song unfortuntly ended. DIsipointed and frowning i walk over to the radio, setting the duster down. Looking it over i hear a chuckle and clapping, sound from behind me makeing me drop the book im holding. I whip my self around eyes widened in fright, bumping into the table. After my hearts slows down a bit i furrow my eyebrows seeing who it is, and grind my teeth shuting off the radio. 

"Yah know Dean, you should never sneek up on a woman like that. " He just laughs again making me glare. He takes a few steps into the living room, 

"Thats was very impressive, i must say." he inches closer, i freeze. 

"Thats one of my favorite songs, and darlin you just made it a hell of a lot better, i mean...damn you can sure move those hips" I see a hint of lust flash through his eyes. That was it, Who the hell did he think he was, ?, tightning my hands into fists ...i pull them back..and WAM, punch him right in the stomach. WIth a grunt he goes sprawls backward onto the couch. Holding his stomach i see him grimice and groan. Smirking i walk up to him, making him stand up still holding his stomach area. His eyebrows are furrowed and his jaw is clenched, 

"jesus fucking christ woman, are you crazy!!!!" he grunts agin, " Damn, Bobby wasent kidding about that punch. I was onely complimenting you , you know, being nice, fuck." Grinding my teeth togather i hiss back at him, 

"yeah well, if thats your way of being nice, i dont fucking want it." huffing , i spin on my heels towards thee door. I feel a hand grab my arm and Fear ripples through me, i gasp, whiping myself around and piont a finger at him, 

"DONT YOU EVRER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN WINCHESTER" i scream at him," and I mean it" with that i storm off holding my arms to myself, leaving a very confused hunter behind. my face reddens and i wipe away a single tear threatning to come out. I wouldent cry. I just couldent. Memories and images flood my mind, making my tighten my eyes hoping they will disapear, a few tears fall. Swiftly Making my way to the kitchen i almost bump into Bobby and Sam who must have been coming in to see what all the comotion was over. They look down at me in confusion. I shiver. Sam looks me over, and then his facial expression turns into comfort, kindness and concern. Bobby looks at me and locks his jaw. Sam reaches down to put a comforting hand on my shoulder put i pull back. His eyebrows furrow in concern, and hurt. 

" Malary,?...what is it?, whats wrong? Did somone hurt you,?" I look up at him anger flashing through my eyes, 

" Why dont you ask your godamn fucking asshole of a brother!" Sighing he tells me the foods on the table, and then heads to the livingroom with Bobby. Trudging to the kitchen i plop down on the chair, listening to the conversation. 

"what the hell did you do to her Dean,!!!!" Sam yells. 

" i dident DO anything, fuck. " I hear Bobby huff in disagreement. 

"well, she dosent get like that for nothing boy, you musta said or did somthing!" Dean groans in fustration, 

"I dont know okay!!!! damn it. I told her she did a nice job of the song she was singing and dancing to, _A COMPLIMENT _then she got angryand stomped off but i grabed her arm and she like flipped out. She just went all physco bitch. I seriously think theirs somthing wrong with her." Bobby grunts, 

"yeah , its called a friggen rough life. Now dont you EVER, EVER, grab her like that again boy, you hear me?" 

" Why would it matter? shes a freakin hunter, shes gotta get used to things grabin her when she least expects it, an i mean i had a friggin rough life too damn it." I clench my jaw togather. Hes such an asshole. He dosen even know the half of it. ..._ well then maybe you should explain it all to them._ I shake my head. noway, they wouldent understand. I can hear Bobby getting angryier in the room, 

"BECAUSE DEAN. you stupid , self centered idjit. Theres a differnce between a MAN grabbing her and a supernatural being. Shes a hunter Dean, and a damn good one." 

"but...whats that... supossed to mean,... what,?" Dean's confused, But so am I, I dident think that Bobby knew about that part in my life......... wait, yes i remember now. i told him, onley because it was absoultly mandatory and helped solve a case. I curse myself _Damn it._ I hear Boobys long sigh, Sam is quiet. 

"Just..give her a chance Dean. If she wasent good, i wouldent have brought her here to help, and dont you trust me,? I trained her, I taught her, and she learned everything from ME. So at least let her prove herself boy,?" I hear Dean sigh, 

"...But.....i cant....I..alright Bobby, but onely becasue i know what a damn good hunter you are, But just a _Chance, _if she screws up our case in anyway, shes gone.....But Bobby what did you mean by all that stuff about men and the supernatural,?" 

"im sorry, but it aint my bussiness to be tellin. If yah wanna know, shes gotta be the one to tell yah" Sam clears his throat, 

"yeah well, we might wanna go eat now, beacause we still gotta look up stuff on that nest...... Bobby you dident even tell us where the nest was yet,?" 

" i know, i was gunna infornt of you all." I picture them all nodding. Hearing their foot steps i turn around and dig my food out of the bag. Dean sits down at the oppisite end of the table, leaving Sam on my left and Bobby to my right. Dean glances at me, i just glare at him then look away. After a few seconds of silence Bobby clears his throat, 

" Well....i know i called you all hear to hunt the vampires. But i dident exactly tell you much. I dont know alot, im leavin the research up to you idjits." We all nod, 

" Well the actual nest is in Michigan,..and i know thats pretty far but....theses vamps needa die." I feel Deans eyes on me while i finish my burger. Shifting my gaze to him, i see hes smirking at me. Frowning i look down at my Burger and pop the last bite in my mouth. Dean chuckles. I grab my fries getting up from the table, 

"Well, I'll do the research, and um,....well you guys do what ever...you do." Dean nods, and Sam looks shocked, 

" you _want to_ do research,?" I smile and nod. He huffs, 

" Wow. thats difffernt. Dean always sticks me with the research. Well i am smarter, but still." I laugh, and Deans eyebrows furrow, 

"hey now brother, you may have the smarts but....I deffintly got the looks there Geek boy" He winks, makeing me snort and roll my eyes, 

"okay then mcjagger,. im gunna go upstaris with my laptop, and ill meet you boys down here....in, 1 hour, okay,?" Dean grunts but mumbles an okay, then trudges off. Sam smiles then slides away after Dean. Running my fingers through my hair, i head upstairs with my fries. 

About a hour later, my fires were gone, and i had found what i thought would be enough information to get us started. Sighing, i shut my limegreen laptop and head downstairs. Dean and Sam are siting on the couch waiting and Bobby in a chair. I take the other chair and wait for them to speak up. Dean clears his throat first, 

" Well, um me and Sam cleaned, sharpened and have all the weapons ready to go and packed." I look at Sam who nods. Sighing i open up my lap top. 

"Well i found out some stuff that'll get us started." i open up the page with all the information. " Well i was looking at all the deaths that had happend in Michagan, where the bodys were drained of their blood. There's one spot inpreticular where the body count is the highest. " i click my nails aganist the keyboard," its on this highway through a town call lots of forest, plenty of places for vamps to nest." i glance up , then return to the opend web page. "Theres a few other places were bodys were drained of their blood, but this was the place with the most. So i thought it would be a good place to start." I smile looking up at them all. Dean shrugs noddin in appricatetion, 

"good job there priss. Maybe even better then Sammy here" he laughs, i glare at him, then shift my gaze back down to the webpage. 

" yeah and theirs more. I found the names of pretty much most the victims, and the moruges or hospitals their at." I shut my laptop cover, glanceing up at the guys. Bobby sighs, Dean gets up, 

" Well then priss, we better get going. The days almost over now, i say we'll get there by about....tomroow evenning." Shaking his head Sam gets up aswell, and then Bobby, 

" well i suppose you guys _should_ leave now, it;lll give yah more time to plan everything out. So Malary, why dont you go pack your stuff while the boys get anything else ready. I was about to oject, i really dident want to leave right now, but i also wanted that Vampire dead. The sooner the better. So sighing, I nod and head up stairs to gather my things. 

After my stuff was packed I head down stairs and gather laptop thats sitting on the table. Peering outside i see the guys, even Bobby all out side by the Impala. Trudging outside, i head over. 

"So boys, you ready to hit the road,?" i dig in my pocket for my keys, and pull them out smiling. Bobby looks over to me, 

"Sorry Malary but ah,..Your gunna be riding with Sam and Dean." I stoped, frozen. Did i hear correctly, ? Did he just say ride with them,? as in being in the same car for more then a hour with Dean. _oh hell no, this was not happening,  
_

" ah,.... yeah i dont think so, im gunnabe taking MY car, so if youll excuse me..." Dean steps infront of me, i glare at him, taking a step backward. 

"Sorry sweetheart, but your coming with us. We promised Bobby wed look after you, and thats easyier to do riding togather. Trust me, I would love nothing better then to be separated from you but, thats not the case so suck it up. Plus your gettin in the car no matter if i have to drag your ass in there my self.!" I stop. Not even being able to bear the thought of Dean touching me, and i knew he would if he had to, i stomp my way over to the impala, throw my duffles in, send a death glare at Dean, then get in the back slamming the door hard, making even me wince. I hear Dean yell from outside," WATCH MY FUCKING CAR YOU BITCH" That had to really piss him off. I look up, if looks could kill right now, i think i would be dead. Avoiding Deans gaze i look down at the door pouting, 

"im so sorry baby, i dident mean to hurt you, im not mad at you, just Dean" I jump as Dean and Sam shut theirs doors to the car. Bobby comes over to to say goodbye, 

"okay guys. ill see you when you get back, well if Malary and Dean dont kill eachother" i smirk, think about how much i would enjoy killing Dean. "so _try_ and be nice to eachother, for me please,?" he sighs, then looks back at me, 

"see ya Malary, i hope you find that Vampire." a look of confusion passes over the brothers faces, i just ignore them, 

"see yah Bobby, luv yah! " waving, he smiles then heads off into the house, leaving me to fend for myself. Great. i look up to see Dean glaring at me in the mirror, i just smile. This was gunna be one hell of a car ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So i Know i havent updated in a while so sorry, But thast why i posted 2 today, so I HOPE YOU LIKE. please R&R. :D 3333 


	6. Some Things Are Just Better Left Unsaid

-Still rated T...onely for now but the dream gets a more graphic, so WARNING!!,

- I do not own anything from Supernatural, ( *sigh* i know tradgady, )

Resistance

Some Things Are Just Better Left Unsaid.....

Metallica, ACDC, Led Zepplin, Black Sabbath, Dean had played these same albums over

and over and over again. It would have been annoying.....to some people. I actually dident mind it,

But i wasent about to tell that to him. We had been stuck in this car for over 4 hours now, and i was

getting restless. Most of the ride had consisted of just music, and the occasional glare Dean threw

at me in the mirror. Good, he was still pissed about me slamming the car door. I could feel the ache

of a bad headache coming on, and i really needed to use the bathroom. There hadent been any rest

stops lately, or like restraunts or anything, so there had to be one soon enough. Running my fingers

in circles over my temples i sigh,

" Dean, pull over at he next rest stop er little like place, i need to get out of here" Hearing

him grunt i look up,

" What?... ah, is that a problem.. ?" His green eyes meet mine in the mirror,

" actually yeah, it is a probelm sweetheart. I dont know about you, but i actully want to kill some vamps, and stoping will just slow us down."

Clenching my jaw i look straight at him,

" No your right, you dont know. You dont know anything about me, or how badly i want

this."

Before he can respond with some snarky remark, i hiss back,

" And belieave me , i know how to fuckin hunt a vampire, probaly better then you do yah

asshole, and i would very much like to stay alive...so i would love to have some food, and use the

bathroom"

I think for a mintue,

" inless,.... " a smile spreads across my face,

"i guess i could just use the bathroom right here, on these nice leather seats " I see a look of

disgust form on his face, but before he can say anything, Sam pipes up,

" Ah...Dean, shes right, we need to stay in shape, we'll just grab some food..take our

bathroom brakes then hit the road again. "

He srugs and glances back at me and i give him a smile.

Dean grumbles somthing about women, making me grind my teeth,

" And what was that Dean ? " i place one hand on each of their seats,

"I've had up to here with your friggin Sexest remarks!!!!!!, you stupid dick.!" I hear Sam cough, a throat clearing cough.

Dean glares at me,

" yeah well i've had it up to here with you!...you... of your stupid ass attitude, your bitchy moods, and Just of YOU!, god damn it!"

" HAH! you had enough of me, ? well GOOD becasue, i dident even wanna be here with _you_ in the fucking first place yah stupid ass."

I plop back down in my seat with my hands crossing over my chest. A few Seconds later i'm

slammed forward into the seats, as Dean slams on the brakes.

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!.. jesus christ, what are you trying to do, get us ALL

killed,!!!!!!!!!!?"

He snorts,

"No, just you." Just as i am about to respond, i realise we were at a rest stop. I open the

door quickly, and jump out while the car is still moving. I hear Dean yell behind me,

" WHAT THE HELL!, dont slam my fucking doors you bitch!, .........and WAIT TILL THE CAR STOPS!"

Sam chuckles at me as i head to the washrooms.

After using the bathroom, i jog over to the little store i seen to get some food. Opon

entering i realize that its just not a store, its like a fast food joint/store all in one. _Good. _ Before

getting some food, i look around for some other things that i wanted, or i knew i needed. Going down the aisles, i found a bag

of M&Ms, a Skor chocolate bar, a bag of doriteo chips, and _ooouu_ a bottle of Jack Daniels, perfect.

Grinning to

myself i head over to the pharmacy section to get some shavers, tampons, shampoo,

conditioner, some vanilla body spray, deoderint, a bottle of advil, and a new toothbrush and tooth

past. Settin all of my items on the counter i dig through my wallet for my credit card. _Well, fake _

_one. _Looking up i see a pimpley face teenager googley eyeing me. Sighin i hand him the card. After

swiping it through and handing it back he opens his mouth to speak. I put my g put my finger up

and shush him,

"no" He looks at me confused, and then goes to speak again, but i look at him intensly,

" i said no. " He look taken back and trys to compose himself. Balling my hands into fists, i glare at

him,

" no. You dont stand a chance, so you might a well not even try. Im out of your leauge...so Shut it."

I watch as he nervously swallows clears his thorat, and then nods his head. I just smile.

Clicking my tounge against the roof of my mouth, i look up at a fast food menu then back at the

teen. He aviods my gaze.

"ah, will.....will that be all miss, ? " Glancing back up at the menu again, i order us some

food. For myslef i order a double bacon cheesburger with large fries and a large drink. I wasent

going to get Dean _anything_ but i decide just to get him the same as me. If i dident, i'd have to listen

to him bitch and complain the whole ride. I get 2 chicken wraps, and a ranch salad for Sam, he is

such a girl sometimes. After ringing in the rest ofmy stuff, and giving one last death glare to the

nervous teen, I Sling the bag of stuff i just bought over my shoulder, and grab the food bags

makeing my way back out to the impala. As soon a i open the back door Dean starts,

" what the hell did you buy, the whole freakin store,!?, you toke long enough....." Snorting i

i toss him over a bag, a look of surprise forms on his face.

" And yes Dean its safe to eat,..." i smile.

"See i can be nice, " He snorts but opens his bag while i hand Sam his. I watch as Dean devours

his burger like an animal and moans at the deliciousness,

" this..this burger....is like heaven." He grunts then digs in again. Sam thanks me,

"Thank you Malary, you dident have to, ah... we'll pay you back,.. here." I stop him before

he reaches reaches in his pocket,

" No!, its okay Sam, i dont mind, dont worry about it."

Dean mumbles,

" Yeah Sam, you heard her, dont worry about it." Rolling my eyes i relax back in my seat,

Sam glances back nodding at my bag,

" So, whats all that ? " Dean then looks back aswell. Diging threw my bag i take one item

out at a time,

" well, i got myself, some handy dandy shampoo, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some

Vanilla body spray-"

I watch as Dean's eyes light up at the mention of vanilla, grunting I continu

"umm, deoderint, er, and some treats like doriteo chips, and m&m's a chocolate bar.... and a shaver for me, and a bottle of advil... yeah.. and some a tampons, "

Dean chokes on his burger and Sam huffs at him,

" dude, grow up. " laughing at Deans discomfort i lean back in my seat as he starts the

car and we continue our journey to Kimber Michagin, and to a motel.

After listening to Deans music, i started to get sleepy so i lay down. About 20 mintues later, i feel the drowzyness setting in, and let my eyes close.

_Running, I was running, and HE was after me. No, No, this couldent be happening. My legs begin to tremble as i near the end of the dark lonely alley. I could see him coming closer, His laughter echoing. Whimpering i back myself up against the cold alley wall afraid to move. I can hear my heart beating in my chest. There is no escape. Looking down i realize its not my body im in. Well its my body, just.. its my 15 year old body. I try to scream, but no words come out. I see his face in the shadows, creeping, getting closer, stalking. He comes toward me like a predator, i realise he's holding a huge silver knife. I try once again to scream out for help, but no sound comes from my lips. I begin to shake, terrified of this man. He makes his way at me grinning, his lips moving, but i cant make out what hes's saying. Reaching me, he grabs me and forces me up against the wall making me cry out in pain as my back slams harder into the wall. . Crying, i beg for him to go, to stop, to just leave me alone. He just shakes his head and smiles, bringing the silver knife up to my throat, _

_ " now now my pretty, you will do as i shall say , and noone will get hurt, understand,? " I look down at the weapon pressed against my skin, and whimper. I nod quicky, closing my eyes, as he clicks his teeth in approvel. He slides the knife down over my chest, poping the buttons on my shirt open with it,one, by one, each one falling to the ground with a loud clatter, in the silent alley. The man smiles, then slowly removes the shirt from my shoulders with the knife. Using it he cuts down the center of my bra, making the light fabric rip and also fall. I feel the cool night breeze on my exposesd breasts, and hear the guy moan. I swallow another sob, and begin to tremble even more. The man comes closer, pressing his body against mine shushing me. I can feel his hardness pressing against me, ohgod, i clench my eyes shut._

_ " *tisktisktisk* little lady, open those pretty green eyes, your gunna wanna watch this." When i dont open my eyes, the knife presses harder into my neck, making blood dribble from a wound, and me gasp. Quickley opening my eyes i see him smiling, that sick anamalistic smile. Keeping the knife on me he puts one hand behind my back, in a sort of bridal style, then lays me down on the pavement. Struggleing is no use. I can feel the sticky slickness of the cold pavement on my naked back , making me shiver. He lowers himslef, still keeping the silver knife trained on me. First he runs the knife up my stomach , then back to my neck. I Feel his other hand wander, to the button on my jeans. Ohgod no!. The shaking takes over my body, and tears pour down my cheeks. I hear the pop of the button, and the tug of the jeans coming off. The man takes in deep breaths as he uses the knife to peel my underwear off. I beg for him to stop, plead but he dosent. Spreading my legs open he places him self between them, stripping himslef down with one hand. Once he is completely naked he inches closer, i can feel his hot sweaty sticky skin against mine, He grins down at me. I struggle, lifting my arms up, onley to feel a searing hot pain run threw my shoulder. I stop and whimper, looking at the gash he made with the knife. I begin to cry again, making him laugh more. Closing my eyes tight, i feel him leaning down, feel the hottness of his breath as he gets closer. _

"Malary.........Malary.._." I keep my eyes close, waiting, for the pain about to come., _

" Malary, come on,"_ I shake violently,_

_ " NOOOO!, PLEASE NO!..OHGOD. " _

" Jesus Malary wake up!!!!!!"

I open my eyes terrified and sobbing, Only to see two large green ones staring down at

me. I scream, flailing my arms around shaking and yellling and crying. I fall on my my back

knocking the wind out of myself. Gasping, I sit up crawling backward til i hit somthing solid. _A tree_.

Shaking uncontrolably i look up. onely not to see the man in the alley ,.... but Dean. Dean and Sam

Winchester. Confusion washes over me, then i relize it was just a dream. A dream. The same dream i've been having every couple of weeks. The brothers quickly make there way over to me. Sam looks completey concerned and terrified for me. I look up at Dean who has a sympathatic look, that soon turns to confusion, Sam reaches down to comfort me makeing me gasp and jerk away, onely to fall again. I struggle to gain my balance, then stand up again. I blink my eyes_. Stupid, STUPID. Im so stupid. Why would i fall alseep in the car, ?_ My eyes widen. shit. Dean must have been carrying me. _crapcrapcrap_. I close my eye taking a deep breath, trying to calm my slelf. When i open them i see both Sam and Dean staring at me. I watch as Sam plays akwardly with his hand, and Dean steps forward,

"okaaay Malary, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He throws his hand in the air, making

me sigh,

"It was a dream,...just a dream.... guys... im.. ah, im so sorry, i dident.. i dident mean to fall alseep, i mean...., i dident mean for you to see that, imsoo sorry.. i just."

exasperated, i drop my hands to my side, And look up at Sam pleading with my eyes,

" I just wanna get to bed okay, ?." Sam nods, and starts walking, i follow only to hear Dean say

somthing about me being a physco. Closing my eyes i ignore it, and continue towards the motel

room. As soon as Sam opens the door, i colapse on one of the three beds, Watch as Dean

mumbles somthing to Sam about a shower, sam nods, then Dean slips through the bathroom door

locking it. We were lucky to find a motel with three beds, i was glad for that. Opening my eyes i

see Sam looking at me with deep concern. Sighing i sit up,

" Sam please dont. I know your probaly wondering what the hell happend out there,,and

well, i just.." i sigh again, he steps toward the bed making me twitch just a bit, but enough for him

to notice,

" Come on Malary, i know i dont know you very well but still.. somthing happend, i know.

Becasue i used to have nightmares, all about when my .." the words catch in his throat '' Girlfriend

died.." He sighs," and all im saying is, its better to let it all out, to tell somone, you know, ? ..

believe me i kept all thoses emotions bottled up for far to long, Its not healthy. " I run my fingers

through my hair, then look up at him,

"Sam you seem really nice, like overly brotherly nice, and i just.... i cant explain, i .. i

never.... its just somthing that happend a long time ago, and its in the past, i cant change it now. "

Crawling back up into bed i pull the covers up over me,

"And beleaive me Sam, you wouldent want to know....and i cant tell anyone, im just not

confortable sharing, and i havent known you very long, just.. trust me okay,?.. somthings are just

better left unsaid."

turning onto my side, away from Sam, I close my eyes and finaly let myslef fall alseep.

- So theeerrr you goo, ;D hope you like it. R&R. .. i kinda like, changed my layout, i hope thats fine. C:


	7. Devour

-Still rated T...

- Again, i dont own anything from supernatural..exsept my charecter malary.

Resistance

Devour

"Uggh", Groaning i open my eyes, only to be greeted by the intense bright morning sun

shining straight into them. _Somone had left the curtains open. _Groaning again, i hear someone

shuffling around in the room. Rubbing my eyes, i sit up and look around. Sam is sitting at the little

table, with his laptop_, no surprise there. _But Dean, it seemed at the moment wasent in the room.

Sighing i look over at Sam, who looks back at me, and smiles,

" Well, Good Morning.." I nod.

" Yea...i guess you could say that." he also nods.

"ummm,.. so... any more nightmares,? " Running my fingers through my hair i shake my

head no.

" naaw, slept dreamless...pretty good actually." "But ah, wheres Dean,? i mean.. not that i

dont enjoy his absence, buut..." I let the sentance flow off. Sam chuckles,

" He uh, just went over to the diner to get us some breakfast." Noding i get out of bed

and make my way to the bathroom.

"Well, i'm going to take a shower...i shouldn't be too long." He gives me a smile and a

nod, then i slip into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickley undress, and turn on the

shower. I felt so, groggy this morning. I never was a mornin person though , more of a nighter.

Good thing Dean wasn't here when i woke up. He would have found _someway_ to piss me off, and

You dont wanna piss me off in the morning. I'l be in a bad mood most the day. As soon as the

water's the right tempature, i step in. Picking up the shampoo bottle that i had bought the day

before, i read it._Srawberry scented_. yum. I quickly apply it to my longish black hair, then rinse it.

After i had dome the same with my matching conditioner, I clense my body with a washcloth. After

I had made sure all the soap, shampoo and conditioner was gone, i turn off the shower, Steping

out, i quickly grab a towel, not bothering to dry off intill i get back to the room, to grab my bag. I

call to Sam as i open the door, to see if he knew where my bag was.

" hey, um Sam, Do you have-" i stop mid sentance, watching as Dean stands there

staring at me With that cocky winchester grin on his face. I glare at him, tightning the towel closer

to my body, making him chuckle. I look over at Sam who looks up from his laptop.

" um, Sam what did you guys do with my bag lastnight,?"

"ah, i just shoved it under your bed." i nod , and make my way over the bed that i had

claimed as mine. Bending down, i quickly grab one of my duffles, Just intime to catch Deans gaze

quickly moving away. Sigihing, i head back into the bathroom to change. Once i made sure the

door was locked, i dig threw my bag, taking out a hairdryer, my makeup bag, toothbrush and

paste, and a tight fitting dark t-shirt that read _Metallica. _I also choose a pair of nice fitting jeans to

go along with it. As quickly as possible, i dry my hair, do my makeup, and change. After i was

satisfied, i head back into the room. Sam is still on his laptop _surprise, surprise, _while Dean is on

his bed, with his food eating and watching tv. Shocker there right,? Dean looks up as i enter, and

digs around in the food bag, puling out a white tray with a cover.

"Here priss, i dident know what you wanted so.. i just got you this...enjoy." Snorting i take

the tray out of his hands and drop onto my bed, thats beside his. _yea, iknow, i got stuck in the _

_middle. yaaay. _Dean glances over at me, i see him sniff.

" hey,.. you...smell like strawberrys.." i laugh and nod,

"mmhhmm, thats right" I look down at the white food tray, Opening it a wonderful smells

seeps out. Pancakes, and sasuges. _Jackpot._ I quickly dig in, the food disapearing in mintues.

Looking up i see both brothers looking at me.

"uh,...what,? " Sam laughs,

"You two are soo alike, its not even right." He nods at Dean then me. I glare at him,

making him laugh again. Rolling my eyes, i get up and throw the empty container in the trash, then

make my way over to Sam and the laptop.

"Whatchya doin over here now,?" He pulls up a new webpage.

"well, just trying to find anymore information that we could use." Nodding i sit down in the

other chair.

"Well, when to you think we should go check out that road, er trail, ?" " See if theres any

places those vamps could be hidein." Dean gets up from the bed he was laying on moments

before, and joins us at the table.

"Well, we'll have to go soon if we want a good em while their sleepin." I watch

as Dean's eyes light up with excitement. Sam notices this.

"um Dean, does it not bother you how excited you seem about this hunt,?" I chuckle,

cause to tell you the truth, i was excited also..to get to kill some fuckin vamps. Dean huffs,

"naaw, i just cant wait.. to see these fuckin things writhing in pain, watch as i slaughter

the rest of em. Man i fuckin HATE vamps." wow. One thing me And Dean could agree on. Sam

shakes his head, making Dean smirk,

" So, im thinkin, ill take a shower, then we'll head out," I look up at him,

" Ouu, _you _thinking...now thats never a good thing" He mock laughs at me then heads

into the bathroom. I laugh, Sam looks up, sighing.

" you know..you two..are just... i dont know..impossible." Chuckling i get up fromt he

chair, and go to gather my supplies for the hunt. A couple blades, Arrows dippped in deadmans

blood, some knives, guns,and charms. I stuff 2 blades in a duffle. I walk over, grab my heels and

put em on. Then take a knife and stick one in there, and i also shove one on a strap, attached to

my waist. I also place the arrows in the duffle too. Sam's gaze flips from the screen of the laptop

to me, packing,

" Malary, yuh know.. We have weapons in our trunk" Nodding, i set the duffle by the door.

"yes. BUT, i like using my own things when it comes to vampires..it makes me feel.. like,

when i kill them...that, i did like EVRYTHING... its hard to explain." Sam just nods, then closes his

laptop.

" Sooo, were not even gunna go talk to the victoms family,?" I shake my head,

"nope, we know exactly where this place is, so whats the need,?" He shrugs his

shoulders and nods in agreement. We both look over when the bathroom door opens. I stare.

Dean was just standing there, in nothing but a towel, with water driping all over him. I must have

been staring for awhile, casue Dean chuckles,

"like what you see,?" I shake my head, tearing my gaze away, huffing.

" pfft, ..yea, i think im gunna go puke now." i hear Sam laugh, Dean snorts,

"okay then princess, whatever you have to tell yourself." Rolling my eyes i mentaly slap

myself, _what the hell,? why did he have to have such a sexy fuckin body,? .. UGH, stupid _

_useless, dick, asshole,...stupid. _Shaking thoughts out of my head, i realise that Dean had gone

back into the bathroom to change, and now was coming back out. Sam was also all ready. Dean

throws on his brown leather jacket, then digs the keys out of the pockets.

" You girls ready to go now,? " He grabs his duffle, then heads out to the car, leaving us

to follow. I grunt. Once outisde i stop. Sam does also, raising an eyebrow at me. I really wanted

shotgun, but i REALLY dident want to sit beside Dean. Sighing i decide to sit upfront. Id just ignore

Dean. I nod to Sam then, run. I get to the front door, and look behind me to see Sam pouting. Hed

have to stuff his large self into the back. I slip into the front seat, and smile when Dean gives me

a annoyed look.

"So... Ready ya'll.?, lets get going." Shaking his head, Dean starts the ignition, and the

car rumbles to life. Reving up the engine Dean smiles,

" Lets go kill some evil fuckers"

We'd Been driving for over 10 minutes now. In compleate silence. It wasent that, akward

kinda silence..it was...nice...just silent. Finaly, probaly becoming irritaed by the silence, Dean

reaches over and turns some music on.

_Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law...Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home..., _

Renegade, By Styx is playing.

_Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long..._

I reach my hand out towards the dial, only to have it slaped away by Dean.. who also glares at me.

" Hey now... House Rules,...Driver picks the music...shotgun shuts his..or in this case

her.. cakehole." Crossing my arms over my chest, i look over at him pouting,

" I wasn't going to change it or anything...i was gunna turn it up, I love this song." A look

of shock crosses over Deans face,

" um...you...turn it up,? .. you mean you actually like my music,?" "wow..

thats..thats..differnt." Tilting his head to the side, he reaches down and turns it up. just as the

course plays,

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me...  
The renegade who had it made... retrieved for a bounty..._

_Never more to go astray...  
This will be the end today ...of the wanted man_

I bang my head, and fling my hand around to the music. I see Dean and Sam both

watching me. I laugh, and continue to sing along. Sam chuckles at me, and soon enough the both

sing along. Now this is differnt... All of us getting along,? wow. well, make it work while it lasts.

_Oh momma I've been years on the lam  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear momma I can hear you a'crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long_

Man, i felt good today. Listening to an awsome song,? not getting yelled at by the sexiest

jerk,? singing along to music in an awsome car.?... and getting ready to kill some fucking

vampires,? ... man, I never felt better...well... i have, but.. something like that. We all continue

singng, hollering, and moving to the beat of the music.

_The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man_

Oh Momma, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows And I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man  
the wanted man

and i don't wanna go,  
oh no  
dont let 'em take me  
no no...

Finally. We had reached the long awaited destination.

"awemuhgod, Finally, YES!," Dean looks over at me,

"Someones a little eager," , i laugh,

"You dont even know..." Sam laughs as well. Dean parks the car on the side of the road.

We quickely get out of the car, carful not to slam the doors. After all, Vamps have like hyper

hearing, and we wouldent wanna wake them up. I glance down a long overgrown trail.

Takeing my duffle out of the car, I take 1 blade, a bow and ,...covered in deadmans, blood

arrows. I already had knives on me. I also take a gun and stick it down the back of my jeans.

Looking down at my bow and arrows, i hand it out to Sam. He gives me a quizzled look.

"Take them. Dont waste your guy's. Plus if you shoot em with that, then i can behead em

. And i take it Dean has guns, so he can like cover us or somthing." "Oh and, plus im packin

anyways." I pat my heals, and lift up my shirt just enough so they can see the knife attached to

the strap. Dean raises his eyebrows, and nods in appreceation, I grin. Dean grabs 2 handguns

from his trunk. He Shoves one in his jeans, and keeps the other.

"Okay, soo Who said you get to make the plan here Priss,? i dident hear anyone say,

OHH, MIss priss can tell the brothers who have been hunting their whole life what to do.." Rolling

my eyes in fustraion, i glance at Sam who just sighs.

"Dean, its the best plan we got.. I dont hear you sharing any of your bright ideas

here...so, were going with my plan" I watch as Dean glances over at Sam who shrugs, making

Dean sigh in annoyence,

"Fine, lets just, get in there...and get out.. No one Die okay,?" Sam chuckles and i huff,

"Cant promise that, buut, i'll try my best." I look over at Sam,

"Umm, Sam i really never thought about how many vamps there were.. all i know is

theres ALOT." " so um, you might wanna take a gun too, just in case, and im going to do the

same, casue Dean has 2.. and me and you will each have one." Sam nods at me then routes

through the trunk and finds a sawed-off, and smiles,

"this'll work." i chuckle, and also grab a gun. A handgun, like Dean. I glance at The boys.

Sam has my arrows, a gun, and a knife. Dean, has 2 guns, a blade and a knife. And me,? i have

2 knives a blade and a gun. I nod my head at the boys and they nod back. Were ready. We head

down the long trail, carful to stop and listen. Ater we get so far, i hear a noise. I put my hands out,

stoping the boys, who look down at me. I shush them with my fingers. And whisper,

"Do you hear that,?" Dean listens,

"wait...yea, what is it,?" i shake my head. After a moment, we start walking again

listening. The noise i heard, gets louder, and i stop again. Peering into the distance, i see the

outline of an old, cabin. Waving with my hands, i point to the cabin for the guys to see. They

squint, nod, then we walk towards it...still listening. As we get closer, the noise gets louder. Then i

realise what the sound is. Its music, they must have an old radio.

"Guys..pssst" I whisper, they both look over at me.

" The noise, listen..its music... they must have the radio on." I watch Dean glance at the

cabin. This could work to our advandge. The music, might block some of our noise that we make

out. Motioning with his hands, Dean tells me and Sam to go round back. We nod, then slip

around to the back doors. Once were at the doors,. i look up at Sam.

" Ready,?" " remeber, If you can... behead as many of the sleeping ones, without making

noise." Sam nods,

"Yes. And we have to find Dean, cause hes kinda supposed to cover us." i chuckle,

" Yeah, what a realible source eh,?" Sam chuckles low, then points to the doors. I nod.

Slowy, Sam opens the door, and we creep into the murkyness of the cabin. As i enter, i realise

that its not like bitch black. Theres atleast a couple candles burning. _weird_. We carfuly walk

through not seeing any sleeping vamps yet. But, i look into the dark and..see.. Dean. We make

our way over. Once by his side, we all glance around wearly. Dean sets his gun, ready.

"where are they all" Looking around, i spot a longish sort of hallway. Pointing, the boys

look, then make there way down it. At the end theres a HUGE room. A room... filled. Filled with

Sleeping vampires.

"Jackpot" i whisper. Opon first entering the room, theres a couple vampires sleepin..right

by the doorway. 3. Looking at eachother, me and Sam take our blades, Dean his long

knife..and...wam. Kill them. with one easy, swift motion. The music is louder in here. I really

dident understand this, vamps were supposed to be smart. Why would they play Music,? it would

make it easyier for hunters..like oursleves to sneak up on them. I glance up at the boys, and then,

i realise why they wouldent care If the music was so loud. The wouldent Need to hear us. Theres

so many. Id say atleast 30. _shit_ i immeditaly curse myself, we have to be ...extra sneaky, like

fuckin, ninja sneaky. Dean stays abit behind us, so he can cover us. I dont know the song thats

playing at the moment, Its some sort of like slowish song. Quieter. great. I carfuly find another

sleeping vampire, and...off goes its head. Sam does the same. We Stay as close togather as

possible. We continue killing the sleeping ones. Thankful, the rest hadent waken up yet, we reach

15 vamps that we killed. thats half. Taking a deep breath I kill another, and so does Sam...Dean

watching our backs. 13 Left. Almost there. Then a new somg comes on the radio. Just by the

beginning, i knew what song it was. Devour. By Shinedown. _great_. What a wonderful song to

play..right now... Just great. I watch as Sam places a blade over one of the sleeping vamps necks.

Just as he's about to slice, The vamps eyes open wide, Its fangs automatucally springing out.

Hissing, it lunges up, Sam just barley ducking out of the way. I watch as Dean shoots it with a

arrow, Then the Gun with a loud bang , making it drop to the ground...Dyeing. I loook around.

_fuck_. The vamps had all awaken. _just fuckin great, were so screwed. _Just as a couple of the

vamps lunge, the intro to Devour ends, and the song starts, making my adrenaline pump harder.

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all Take it and take it and take it until you take us all,... Smash it and crash it and thrash it _

_and trash it You're only toys,... Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, _

_just let it out ,...Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route _

_Take it and take it and take it You know they're only toys _

Vamps. Everywhere. More. More. And more. They lung, and dive at us. Us barley

dodging them. I get my blade ready, Dean shoots with his gun, and Sam with my arrows.

_Devour Devour Suffocate your own empire Devour Devour It's your final hour Devour Devour Stolen like a foreign soul Devour Devour What a way to go _

Shoot.

Slice

punch.

Dodge.

fall.

_You want it you want it you want it Well here it is Everything everything everything Isn't so primitive _

Stab

Kick.

Scream.

Shoot.

Slice

Scream.

Fall.

Slice.

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all Nobody nobody wants to feel like this Nobody nobody wants to live like this Nobody nobody wants a war like this_

_umph. _I scream, as my head hits the cold hard floor. Spring my self back onto my feet, i

slice the blade through the the neckt of the vamp who would make me have a mindblowing

headache tomrorow. Just as im about to call out, for Sam to keep shooting with the arrows, a

searing hot pain rips through my side, and I feel myself go flying through the air, and hit a wall.

_Devour Devour Suffocate your own empire Devour Devour It's your final hour,_

_Devour Devour Stolen like a foreign soul Devour Devour What a way to go What a way to go ..._

I watch as Dean also gets thrown across the room. Sam continues shooting, but only hits

a couple with the blood covered arrows, before he too is chucked into the air. Making my self get

up, ignoring the pain pulsing through my sides, i make my way over to Sam. He to, Gets up, Just

as another Vamp lunges at us. Quickly, grabing my blade again i slice it across his neck. Sam

grabs the bow and arrows again, and continues shooting, as even more, come from..nowhwere.

_Diving down Round and round diving down round and round, _

Dean, slowly gets up. I notice, hes holding his ribs. I think, i broke one, him to most likely.

"Deeaan," I grunt out his name. He grabs his gun, and a blade, forcing himself up..and

dives right at the vampires. _that stupid idiot, hes gunna get fuckin killed._ Using my own gun, I

shoot at a vamp that was behind Sam. _fuckfuckfuck. were screwed._

"AHHUGH," i scream, as a vamp bodyslams me into the wall, crushing my body with his.

With the blade in my right hand i forcefully bring it down, and across his neck The vamp

screeches and falls, along with the head.

_Devour Devour Suffocate your own empire Devour Devour It's your final hour, _

Looking around i realise that.. Sam and Dean, are screwed. A vamp has Sam pinned to

a wall, him with no form of weapon, the bow and arrows...had fallen.

_Devour Devour Stolen like a foreign soul Devour Devour What a way to go _

Dean, is pinned to the ground by a huge male vamp, being crushed. I curse, And gather

my blade and gun. First, I come up behind the vamp attacking Sam,... *_squuaaashh__*_ The blade

sears right throught the flesh on his neck. Ignoring, the intense pain, pounding through my head,

and body, i rush over to Dean.

_Devour Devour Suffocate your own empire Devour Devour It's your final hour _

I watch as The vampire extends its fangs towards Dean. Just as they touch his skin, I

take my blade, and slice it through the vamps neck. His head lolling onto the floor. I hear my own

heart pounding, and my head riping with pain. Soon my vision gets cloudy, and...backing up, i fall.

Then Drakness sets in. And everything goes black.

_Devour Devour Stolen like a foreign soul Devour Devour What a way to go What a way to go._


	8. Well, That Was Fun

- i do not own anything from supernatural, unfortuntaly.

Resistance

Well, That was fun

Slowy coming to, i feel vibrations beneath me, and the lulling sound of a engine. The

Impala. _How'd I get in here,?_ I open my eyes, move to sit up, only to have a searing pain flash

through my shoulder and ribs. I hiss out in pain, as i remeber the events of the hunt.

"Malary!,." Sam looks back at me, "Dean!, she's awake." He taps his brothers shoulder,

and points back at me. Dean Quickly looks back,

" Malary, you hangin in there,?.. We'll be at the hospital soon" My eyes widen in panic,

"NOO!." Dean looks at me confuzed,

"Oh my god, just NO!, no hospital, please, just.. just, bring me back to the motel room, please,?"

I clench my teeth at the pain throbbing in my head.

"Malary, look at yourself, you really need a hosptial" Sam looks at me with those puppy

dog eyes. I just shake my head violenty,

" No!, no..no...no...no...ok,? Motel NOW!, i can fix myself up,.. er.. i have you guys just

please, no fucking hospital." Dean sighs, gripping the steering wheel and nods.

" Even when your ripped apart, with blood gushing out of you... Your difficult.." I chuckle,

then hiss when a pain shoots through my chest. Dean and Sam both glance back, Dean steps on

the gas.

As soon as we pull into the parking lot and Dean shuts of the engine, i move to try and

open the car door but, cry out in pain as my stomach twists. I watch as Dean comes jogging

around to my side and carfully opens the door. Slidding my way over, i finaly reach a sitting up

posistion. Dean leans into the car, wraps my arms over his shoulders, and pulls me out.

" There we go, nice and easy.. just lean your weight on me" Grunting and hissing i settle

on to his arm, while Sam runs ahead and unlocks our motel room door.

"Man, ... i cannot... be..lieave.. im.." i hiss in a breath " doing this, here...leaning.. on you..."

I wince, Dean lets out a low laugh.

"yeah well, i dont care how much of a bitch you are you dont deserve this." I grunt, rolling

my eyes,

" Gee, thanks" He grins,

" Your welcome Priss" As soon as we enter the doorway Dean heads straight to the bed

and slowy lowers me on it. I watch as he gives me a quick once over, and his face turns into a look

of sympathy.

" uh, Malary... i'm just gunna go grab the first aid supplys, ill be right back.. try not to

move..."

he glances at me, "to much" With one last glance he dissapears outside again. I Look over at Sam

who his setting all of our duffle bags in the corner.

" Hiyah, Sam.. how yah doing?..." He gives me a small smile then laughs

" well" his eyes settle over me "better then you it seems" Smiling i laugh, then hold my

side as it erupts into pain.

" Ughh, holy fuckers." Sam's eyebrows furrow as he looks back at me. I Give a weak smile

just as Dean comes in the room carrying a first aid kit, i sigh in relief.

" Ugh, thank god,... now, lets hurry the fuck up and.. do..this, er whatever" i fling my hand

in the air. Sam shakes his head,

" Ugh, do you guys need me ?, casue if not im gunna grab a shower" Dean waves him

away, Sam nods creeping into the bathroom, shuting the door quietly behind him. Dean walks over

to my bed, and sets the kit on the edge. I watch as he goes over to the kitchen area, and grabs a

cloth and a dish of water. He brings it over and sets it down on the floor. Then he looks up at me,

"Okay,.. Malary, are you ready...this is gunna hurt... like a bitch..." I shake my head in

agreement.

"Okay well then, im gunna need you to take your shirt off,... and maybe your pants too" I

snort and wince,

" Um...i.. uh,.. i dont think..." Dean rolls his eyes,

" Serisouly, Malary,?.. you have to, its the only way i can clean your wounds and stich

them properly" Biting my lip, i slowly nod, and reach down with my shaky hands to lift up my shirt.

Dean looks at my hands then the rest of me.

"Malary,?..are you okay.. Your shaking.." he looks at me concerned,

"uh, mhhm. just, i.. uh.. dont..." Sighing i shakely remove my top. I really dident like this. I

felt too exposed sitting here, without a top, while Dean's next to me. I Knew it was only becasue he

was helping me.. but, still.. some part of me, just,... is scared shitless. Closing my eyes, I also

slowly remove my pants, wincing and hissing. Dean helps, and carfully peels them off once their

down to my ankles. Opening my eyes slowly, i take a deep shakey breath and look up at Dean. His

eyes full of kindness, sympathy and concern. That was somthing Totaly new.

"Dean..who new you were such a softy,...?" He chuckles low in his throat,

"Yeah... well, dont get used to it.. its a one time deal." i smile,

" But, i like it better when your not such a dick.." He snorts

"hey now,.. what, am i supposed to say thank you to that,?" i laugh, ignoring the pain in

my ribs.

" Dean.. just start making me feel better already" he shakes his head, and dips the cloth in

the dish of warm water... then rings it out. I watch as he carfully washes my wounds, starting with

my stomach ones. He dosent speak just washes, when he finsihes he again carfully, pours alcohol

over all my cuts. A tiny whimper escapes my lips. He stops, looking up at me, i just breath,

"Dean, this isnt the first time ive benn hurt.. ive been through worse...belieave me.. Just

dont stop, i wanna get this over with" He looks straight into my eyes, slowly nods then continues. 

_Breath in,..breath out,...breath in,...breath out. _I tried to think about other things, anything else to

keep my mind off the fact that there was a _guy_ leaning over me, touching me. I just closed my

eyes, winced then breathed deep as he started to stich my stomach wound. I started to hum, not

really paying attention. Dean clears his throat, making me open my eyes.

"were you just humming Bon Jovi,I'll be there for you?" i chuckle,

"Yeah, i guess i was" Clenching my teeth at the pain, i close my eyes again. I think back

to when i first met Bobby, when he saved my life... and to the time i first met John, and he saved

my life. I realize Dean is alot like John. They both hide their emotions. I wonder what Dean was like

when his father died, did he freak out? flip? cry?... I chuckle, Dean Winchester crying? that'd be

the day. I sit there for a moment in silence. Silence, wait.. its to quiet. I open my eyes to see Dean

staring at me, with all of the supplys away. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"...uh..Why are you staring..at me..like that." i avert my eyes, glancing up, then back down

quickly, He shakes his head,

"i was just wondering what you were thinking about, thats all" i nod, then slide into a sitting

position.

" um Dean, could you grab my duffle for me,i need my pajama's" he nods, then stands up

and goes to fetch my duffle. I watch him, then decide to ask a question.

"Hey,umm Dean,?"

"hmm?"

" Do you still think about your dad,?" i mentally kick myself ,and regret asking it as i watch

him tense and continue looking for my duffle. After finding it he tosses it to me.

" Never..never mind...i- i'm sorry i asked, ill.. just get changed now" I dig through my

duffle, looking for somthing thats not tight, and nice and flowy.

" Yeah" i look up as Dean's voice breaks the silence.

"Yes, i do still think about him. I mean, why wouldent I,? he's my father..." I nod my head, and sigh

in defeat after comeing up with nothing comfortable to wear. Dean glances over at me, then grabs

his duffle. I watch as he takes out a long black top with _I wanna rock_ writtin on it, and tosses it at

me. i grab it, look up at him confused, he just chuckles,

" Wear it, it's lose and wont touch your cuts and wounds." I slip the shirt over my body, not even

bothering to get a shower, i was to sore.

" Why Thank you Deano" i laugh, as he glares at me,

"Promise me you wont call me Deano EVER again,?" i laugh, then shrug

"Can't promise anything" He grunts.

" Fine then, Mal," I furrow my eyebrows at him and glare. No one calls me Mal,... only my

mom and dad do...did...

" ha ha... you think your funny" A grin makes it's way across his face

" No sweetheart, i think im adorable" He winks at me. i Roll my eyes, and make a face of

digust,

"Whatever you have to keep tellin yourself Deano" Snorting he takes his shirt off. My eyes

automaticaly glue to his body. Man he was muscular. My eyes dance over every beautifuly chiseled

piece of his body. I hear him laugh, and shake my head looking up, he just chuckles,

"Like somting you see?" I snort, then lay down pulling the covers up, and turn away. I

Listen as he takes of his pants, puts his duffle back, gabs a drink then finaly settles into the bed

next to me. He looks over at me,

"What a night huh,?" i sigh,

"Yeah, the whole day has been... messed." He chuckles in agrreement.

" The hunt, well.. that was fun" He laughs then sighs.

" Yeah, exsept for when you decided to pass out on us, that wasnt so fun" I Smile,

" Yeah sorry bout that.."

" thats okie dokie Mal." I tense,

" um, please dont call me Mal Dean,? its... personal.. i just,.. uh.. dont..im sorry"

I glance at him as he nods,

"Malary, seriously, care to share some detail about your life here?" i shake my head

quickly.

" No. I would rather not." He sighs

"come on Mal- Malary, i mean we know like _nothing_ about you." I run my hand through my

tangled hair.

" Yeah, well thats probaly the way its gunna stay, Casue we'll be parting ways soon, _and_ i

dont know anything about you so were even" I turn over facing away form him. He sighs again, then

mumbles,

" i would love to know what happend in your life so brutal to make you this way" I close my

eyes tightly, forcing the tears back. Just then the bathroom door swung open, with Sam stepping

out and heading over to his bed. I sigh, then try to let my body be consumed by sleep.


	9. Goodbye

- Once again, i do not own anything from supernatural.

- I have as you can see, now changed the rating to M.

Resistance

Goodbye

Waking up it felt like I was hit by a freight train. My Head was pounding, my muscles

were cramping, and i felt disgusting with this blood sticking to me. Groaning I sit up and look

around, the room is empty. I run my hands over my face,

" Ugh, just peachy" I slowly go to get up and notice a piece of paper folded on the

nightstand. Picking it up and unfolding it, I read,

_ Went to get some food, well be back_

_ Dean._

Sighing I throw the paper on the bed and get up, I had to find some advil. I search through my

duffle to see if i brought any, no luck, so I decide to search the cuboards, again, no luck. Groaning

in desperation, I decide to look through Sams duffle. Bingo. Bringing out the bottle of extra

strength advil, i pop 2 in my mouth, and swallow without a liquid. After tossing it back into his

duffle, I head to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. I make sure to lock the door behind me,

before stripping down slowly, and turning on the water. The warm water was like heaven on my

wounds, it felt so.. so.. refreshing. After staying in the warm water for aleast 20 mintues I hear the

door open, so I shut off the water and climb out. Getting out of the shower I realise i forgot one

thing, my cloths. shit. I mentaly curse myself. Clearing my throat, tightning my towel, and taking a

deep breath, I open the bathrom door to find Dean and Sam setting bags down on the tiny table.

They look up as I enter the room, a smile makes it's way across Dean face, I just roll my eyes and

make my way over to my duffle with cloths. After finding a dark blue tank top, and a pair of skinny

jeans I look up only to see both boys quickly looking away. Sighing I head back to the bathroom,

and shut the door, letting out a breath I dident know i was holding. I put my cloths on, quickly dry

my hair, then apply little makeup. Satisfyed, I open the door. Dean is laying in his bed, eating,

while Sam is at the table, also... eating.

Dean looks up and grins,

"Malary, man you gotta try this food.. like.. damn."

I watch as he shoves more burger in his mouth, and shake my head. Walking over to the table I

nod at Sam,

"Morn'in Sam"

"Good Morning Malary," "Hey, uh... I was gunna buy you a sald or somthing.. but Dean

insisted you'd want..uh... a burger.. " He chuckles. I just nod, and dig through the brown paper

bag, coming up with a big cheese burger. I smile, and unwrap it. We eat in silence, noone saying

anything. When finished I look over at Dean who's flicking through channels, and clear my throat.

He glances up at me,

"So, Dean. When are we heading back to Bobby's, cause i'd _really_ like to get there before

dark or whatever, so I can pack up all my shit, and hit the road"

His gaze moves to the tv, then back to Me then he nods,

"Uh yeah" He clears his throat, " I mean yea, uh.. were gunna hit the road soon, I just

have to gather my stuff then were good to go priss"

Glaring at him, I get up and grab my duffle bag, and open the front door,

"Well, im gunna go put my stuff in the car. .so mind giving me the keys Deano,?" Dean

looks at me like i just told the funnyiest joke ever and bursts out laughing,

"Give you-" laugh "the keys-" laugh "To _my_-" laugh " car,?" " HAH, your a funny one,..

you really think i'd give you the keys to the impala,? that i trust you enough,?"

He grunts.

I just furrow my eyebrows at him,

"Um, yea.. you should trust me enough _Dean_, considering we just had a hunt togather,

and I trusted you enough last night to stitch me up"

He just grunts,

"You consider that somthing to go by,? Jesus, I stitch Sam up all the time, if i seen

somone bleeding and dieing I would help too, so i'd say sweetheart, thats nothing"

Slamming the door I sit down.

" Yea well, maybe to you it's nothing" I mumble just loud enough that Sam caught it and

looks down at me in concern. Dean gets off the bed, grabs his duffle, put is jacket and boots on

then stands by the door,

" So, what the hell are you two geeks waiting for" then walks out. Sighing, I get up with my

duffle. Feeling a hand on my shoulder i jump, then let out a shaky breath realising it's only Sam. I

watch as his eyes furrow in concern the he sighs,

" Malary, is there somthing wrong?.. cause you seem really... jumpy...and if theres

anything wrong, you know you can talk to me right?, dont keep it all balled up.."

I swallow closing my eyes then nod,

"Yeah, uh.."

I clear my throat,

"Yeah I know that, but it's nothing, dont worry bout it Sam, its my burden to bare."

with that, I sling my duffle over my shoulder and head out to the Impala. Not looking up, and

keeping my head down i scoot into the back of the impala. I only glance up when Dean clears his

throat,

" Um, you okay back there malary?" I nod then sigh as he nods back. A few seconds

later, Sam walks out of the motel room and heads over, sliding into the passenger seat.

sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn

The whole car ride to Bobby's was silent, exsept for the old rock and roll playing on the

radio. Even when Dean stoped to get gas and we all used the washroom, it stayed silent. It wasn't

a bad silence per say, just... quiet. As we pull into the familar salvage yard I sigh in relief, _finaly._

When the engine shuts off, i hop out of the car and run up to Bobbys house. Opening the door, i'm greeted by a freindly face,

"Bobby!,"

He smiles wide and pulls me in for a hug, looking behind me seeing the boys also making their way over,

"Hey there Malary, boys"

he nods to them and lets go of me,

"Glad to have you all back...in one piece."

I laugh as we enter his house. I loved Bobby, he was like a father to me, and I deeply regreted not

talking to him for all those years. Sighing I look over at Bobby,

"Um, Bobby,? well I think im gunna go get all my stuff now cause im taking off soon, I'd

like to be on the road again asap. Sorry i can't stay longer"

A look of sadness washes over Bobby's features, but he nods,

"Okay girl, just remember, keep in touch this time alright,? i'll be checking in on you every

once and awhile"

I chuckle, nod, then head on up stairs. Once in the bedroom, I gather up

everything I own in Bobby's house and stuff it into 2 duffle bags. After I made sure I had all my

stuff I start back down stairs. halfway down I hear Dean's angry voice,

"Damn it Sam, I swear. If that Ruby chick shows up _anywhere_ on this next hunt... telling

you all this crap about goodness, saving the world and whatever other shit she has you believing,

i'm telling you i wont hesitate to waste the skank."

I hear Sam mumbling, then Bobby say somthing. Then at last the front door shuts. I make my way

down the stairs, and over to Bobby who is going through scattered papers on the kitchen table.

"Hiyah Bobby.. um i have a question..." He looks up from his paper and nods for me to go

ahead,

"Well.. i kinda overheard Dean yelling somthing about some Ruby chick?.. or

whatever..anywho, I was just wondering, uh... who is she?...One of Deans pissed, un satisfyed

lays"

I snort, and laugh.

Bobby chuckles aswell then sighs,

"Well,.. a month or 2 ago, after Dean and Sam.. well..accidently... opened the

gate...I blame myself aswell for that... they were faced with the 7 deadly sins.."

I raise my eyesbrows,

"You mean the actual 7 deadly sins, Pride..Lust...and whoever"

I fling my hand in the air,

"Those 7 deadly sins?"

He nods,

"Live and in the flesh"

I whistle,

"Wow"

Bobby chuckles,

"You got that right"

"But anynways.. Sam was saved by some chick... and after that, on their next hunt she came back

and told him her name was Ruby,.. and it also turned out.. that.. uh, well.. she was a Demon."

I whistle again,

"Are you serious? so what,... did he waste the bitch,?"

Bobby shakes his head, and I furrow my eyewbrows in confusion,

"Wait wait wait, why didn't he kill her?"

He sighs,

"Apparently, she said she could help him with things, or whatever.. and Sam... that boy

has a good heart.. and believed her, but Dean on the other hand he would rip her to pieces if he

had the chance to."

I huff,

"Yeah, i'd probaly do the same.. that that stupid coniving slut."

Bobby sighs again,

"And well to make matters worse... on their last hunt, they ended up having a run in with..

the one and only,... Bella Talbot"

My jaw droped, Bella Talbot, man I hated that stupid bitch. I knew her yess, alot of people do, that

fucking thief, I was just itching to put her 10 feet under.

I shake my head riding all thoughts of her, and nod for Bobby to continue.

" So, just before they left, I handed them a new hunt... Elizabethville, Ohio... Demons, I

think..."

I nod, and run a hand through my hair,

"Well, thats.. .alot to take in"

Bobby chuckles,

"Yeah, thats not even half of their story hun"

nodding I bit my lip,

"Do you think theres any way I could get you to.. like, tell me about them... and their

past,?"

Bobby laughs, but shakes his head no,

"Sorry Malary, not ventureing into that territory, thats their business not mine."

Sighing, I look towards the door and tilt my head to the side,

" Hmm, they left already,?..."

I huff

"So much for a goodbye eh?"

Bobby laughs, then gathers up his papers, handing me one,

"here"

I raise a eyebrow,

"It's a case, not a vamp one, casue i thought you'd need a break... after.. you know not finding...

it."

I sigh, thinking about how long I've have been on the hunt for that thing, and take the papers

from Bobbys hands.

"Thanks Bobby, I mean not just for this but...for everything..."

"You dont have to thank me Malary, and your welcome here anytime.. I should be

thanking you, for helpin those boys with that vamp case."

I smirk,

"Actually, _they_ should be thanking me, but.. hey, whatever works"

We both laugh as I glance up at the old dusty clock hanging on Bobby's wall and sigh,

"Well, Bobby i really should be going now, so thanks again... and dont worry, i'll keep in

touch this time"

He huffs,

"You better girl, and i'll be callin yeh every now and then, checking in.. and if you need a

case i can give you one of those to."

I laugh and nod thanks. Bobby digs into his pocket coming out with...

"MY KEYS!"

I jump up and down then quickly grab them from him grinning, my eyes instintly lighting

up thinking about my car. I wave goodbye to him running towards the door, then quickly make my

way outside looking forward to riding in my own baby. I run intill I get to her, jump in, start her up..

then sigh in content as i feel the gentle rumble of the eingine vibrate beneath me. Grinnng, from

ear to ear, i trun up the music, nice and loud and take off, eager to start another hunt... this time, without the help, or should i say distraction... of other hunters.

sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn

- So, there youu go guys, hope you like it. Fan fiction has been weird lately and wont let me separate my time changes with the - or snsnsnsnsn. But i still hope you like it ;D

- And i'm sorry it was so short, but i just wanted to get the goodbye's and stuff over with. (: , so pleaseeee R&R.


	10. So We Meet Again

-again, still owning nothing from supernatural -.-

sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn

Resistance

So, We Meet Again

Once in my motel room, I slam the cheap wooden door behind me growling in fustration.

Another vampire hunt, and still no sign of Slarith. This was starting to really piss me off, I wanted

that vamp dead,... good and gone. After re-aplying the salt lines, I check my phone. 2 missed

calls, one from Bobby, and the other... _shit_... Claire, I was supposed to call her back.. fuckfuckfuck.

Mently kicking myself, I flick open the phone and dial Clarie's number.

_"Well well well, look who decided to actually talk to her bestfriend" _

I sigh rolling my eyes even though she can't see me.

"Claire Im sorry, but you know how it is.. I had tons of things on my mind, and all this

hunting.. just.. Im sorry.. But hey, I called you didn't I,?"

I hear her huff,

_"Yeah...guess so, but now that I have you on the phone dear...tell me about things" _

I bite my lip, decideding what I could tell her,

"Um, well theres not alot, I mean.. You already Know I went back to Bobby Singers...and

yeah...Well, he teamed me up with those hunters, Sam and Dean. We killed those vampires, I

got knocked out in the process though.. and still... No sign of _the_ vamp."

The line goes silent, She's thinking.

_"Well, how.. were they huh,?"_

I scrunch my face in confusion,

"What do you mean, how were they?"

I can practically imagine Claire rolling her eyes right now.

_ "Malary.. I mean, how were they?... were they hot?," _

she giggles.

I groan, and run a hand through my hair,

"Claire sersiouly,?.. I mean yeah they are hot, like ... amazingly sexy. but thats not the point!.. there...men...and..I..just..I.. There dicks!, Well not Sam, hes sweet, nice, and brotherly"

_"Ouuu, so you have a thing for the younger one then? Sam. Ouuu,"_

My face scrunches up in digust,

"Uh ew, do not. Sam I mean He's nice and all, but in like.. a brother sorta way. The thing

is though, He's a man... and I actually _trust _him I mean, i'm getting some where right?"

There's a sort pause,

_"Actually yeah, I'm very proud of you Malary.. But uh, what about that Dean guy eh,? is he Sexy,...hmm?...hmm?" _

I snort, but stop myself before i talk, and think. Dean actually is'nt all that bad looking._ Pfffft, _ Who

am i kidding, he's down right sexy, delicous, just mmm mmm good. I shake my head riding it of all

thoughts of.. Dean.

"Um yea, Very actually, _way_ more then Sam... but he's still a _huge_ dick, and hes.. that...type. You know, He's got the whole wam bam thank you ma'm thing going on... He's just... I.. Dont..."

I sigh,

"I've got more important things to worry about then.. Dean fuckin Winchester..."

I hear Claire chuckle then sigh,

"_Fuck, I have to go.. I'm sorry to cut this short,... But make sure you call me, or I will personally hunt your ass down. BYE!, love yah!"_

click. I hear the dial tone, and flick the phone shut then open again this time punching in Bobby's

number.

It rings 4 times,

_"Hello?"_

"Hiyah Bobby, you call?"

Theres a pause,

_"Uh yeah.. um.. I just wanted you call and see if you needed a hunt"_

I sigh,

"Why not, i just finshed one, but Hey... I'm rearing and ready to go again... But wait what about Dean and Sam? shouldn't you give it to them?"

I hear him sigh,

"_Havn't heard from them in a bit, last I did hear... They were dealing with a ghost ship.. and Bella Talbot. _

I inwardly groan hearing that name.

"Oh, well then...thats always good"

Bobby chuckles.

_"Yeah..and um,...they kind of.. lost the god damn colt, Bella snatched it.. right out from _

_under them, that sneaky bitch."_

My jaw literaly droped. The colt,? gone. I'd known that the winchester's had it, but... now it got

stolen,?... man I was gunna fucking Kill Bella.

"Oh my god, holy shit... well thats just great and dandy. Well, Bobby I shall take that

case...But what is it anyway?, like I mean, what am I dealing with here?"

_ "Hmm, I really dont know exactly, I have some information here but the rest...your gunna have to resaerch."_

I grunt, more research

"Great. Well, come on Bobby, tell me bout it,"

He chuckles,

_"Well, It's nothing big... mostly disaperances. Hmm it's really weird, im looking at these papers and stuff here, It seems a person goes missing every month, over in this town called osdale in Indiana, Always a Teenager, and always near the end of the month. I have a newspaper clipping here, last month a girl, Stacy Morganston went missing she was 17, the month before was a young guy of 15, Craig Mackezie, and before that was another male of 18, Brad Gregory. All of them differnt ages and genders, which makes this case more difficult to pick apart. Oh and also, it seems that all the teens went missing on the same strech of road, alwasy at night, as far back as I can tell anyways-"_

Theres a pause, and I hear papers rustling around

_"..Oh.." _

Then Bobby's surprised voice_._

_"Umm, i just looked at some older clippings here...and it seems that not all of them were so young, one here was 21, another 25. Well that might change some things,But i trust that you'll do plenty of reasearch."_

I sigh,

"Yea, this should be fun. Thanks Bobby, i guess i should be going now... get all my stuff

packed, and head out."

_"Okay kid, be carful, see yuh around"_

"Bye"

Flicking my blue phone shut, I shove it in my front pocket, and start packing my stuff, making sure

not to forget my laptop. I absoutly adored my laptop. I stuff all my belongings in the duffle bags,

and head out the door. Unlocking the doors i through my bags in the back, then scoot into the

drivers seat just itching with anticipation to get this hunt over with.

sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn

Entering Osdale, I drive around intill I find a motel. I see a sign that reads _cany inn _But the

Y light was out so it was more like _Can - inn_ Wincing at the shabby motel, I park my car, and grab

my duffles making sure to lock everything. Walking up to the wide main office doors I notice a

very all to familer Black Chevy Impala parked ny a nig apple tree. I stop, glaring at it, then switch

my gaze to the lobby. Quickining my pace to more of a struting sorta power walk, I make my way

to the doors and swing them open making to also very all to familar _faces_ swing my way. I cross

my arms over my chest and glare. A grin makes it's way across Deans face, and Sam just looks

down at the ground then back up. Seriously,? did these guys really have to be here? right now?

_jesus fucking christ,Damn it. _

_ "_Oh why hello, fancy meetin you here"

Dean's grin grows wider making me scowl with a snort,

"Okay lets skip the chit chat and all the other bullshit, what the _hell_ are you guys doing here,?"

I look over at Sam who looks really akward, then flip my gaze back to Dean waiting for a answer.

"Well!."

Dean rolls his eyes,

"What the hell does it look like were doing?, were checking into a motel"

I just roll my eyes aswell,

"Yeah I can see that, but what the fuck are you doing in this town? At this Motel?"

Dean laughs,

"Easy tiger, dont worry were _definitely_ not following you..so take er' easy were actually here on a hunt"

My jaw literally droped. Was he serious? holy fuck, if they were on the same hunt I swear I was

gunna kill sombody. With my gaze glued on Dean I finally speak up,

"Oh my god, are you serious..no..no..no _fuck_, wait.. what's this case you guys are workin on,?"

Dean smirks,

"Well, it seems every month, near the end...a person goes missin...usually young adults" 

I start to feel real dizzy all of a sudden and grab the thin metal pole beside me trying to keep my

balance. _Inhale...Exhale...inhale...exhale. _I look back up at Dean whos looks kinda confused.

"Uh, you okay there Malary, your lookin a little pale."

He chuckles, and I glare right at him,

"Actually for your information, im not okay, completely _far_ from it."

He gives me a quizzled look,

"There has to be a mistake, _I'm _working this case, not you guys... Bobby asked _me_ do check it out"

He smiles,

"Well sweetheart, it looks like we beat you to it"

Sending a death glare at him, I huff,

"Um, I dont think so there _dude_, I have waited like forever to go on a hunt, and Bobby

gave it to me... so I believe im I'm intitled to have this case."

I put on a huge fake smile while waiting for a answer from Dean, but instead it comes from Sam,

"Well, you could always..uh, well.. we could help, do the hunt togather...with eachother, I

mean me and Dean already talked to some of the familys and found out some pretty valuble info."

I stare at him in shock. Did he really just ask me if i wanted to...do _another_ hunt with them? Was

he fucking crazy, I couldn't handle Dean for any longer.

"Uhm, thanks, but no thanks Sammy.. I'm good, Plus I'll finish this case before you guys

anyway..so yeah..bye!"

Putting on a fake smile I prance up to the counter to book a room hearing Sam mumble "It's

Sam". The receptioist there was a petite boy, with red hair. When I walked up his face

immediately lite up. Smiling kindly I asked for a room with a double bed.

"Um, I'm..I'm..s-sorry miss, but theres no more rooms available, of any kind.. those two

friends of yours over there bought the last one with two double beds."

I swing my head around to find Dean and Sam still there...Dean with a huge grin on his face.

_suprise suprise._ He waves at me still grinning , I just roll my eyes and turn back to the receptionist,

"Shit.. just great.. well I guess I'll go now, thanks for your time"

Just as I'm about to leave I turn back to him,

"Oh and just for, you know future refrences, that guy right there-"

I point a finger at Dean who at that moment was swiping a chocolate out of a woven basket sitting

on a table,

"Is no friend of mine sir, capiche?"

He frantically nod's, I just smile wide then march back over to Sam and Dean, My smile turning

into a scowl.

"You!, you..you..you stupid fucking asshole!, I needed that room, this hunt is what I needes...I just UGH!..."

Using my hands I run them through my hair, scrunching it. Dean sighs, and Sam looks at me,

"Well, like I said before... you can work with us, and we could share our motel room..."

He shrugs, Dean looks at him dumbfounded.

I think about it. I really.._really.._didn't wanna spend anymore time then necessary with Dean, but

_man _did I want this hunt, I really needed it. Chewing on my lip, I decide that.. I have to, plus they

have some information already. I sigh, close my eyes, then breath deep. opening my eyes Dean

and Sam are both Standing there, looking at me. Dean scoffs,

"Okay Sam, I really dont think she wants to, and hey I'm fine with that.. so, yeah lets just

go, alright? alright." Dean turns to walk away but I clear my throat making him turn around and roll

his eyes.

"Actually _Dean, _I've decided that, I _will_ be staying...and hunting... with you guys." Dean

and Sam both look at me, shock written all over their features.

Dean huffs,

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually even consider staying with us... you must really want

this case here priss."

I scoff, hes right.

"Yeah, your tellin me, I must be outta my freakin mind."

Sam laughs,

"Yeah well, arn't we all?"

I chuckle. God ol' Sam.

Sighing I pick up my bags I had set down earlyer and sling them over my shoulder. This was

gunna be a long few nights. I look over at Sam,

"So, what room is your guy's?"

"425"

Dean quickly pipes up, then walks ahead of us out the door to the motel room. I snort,

"Someones a bit eager."

Sam chuckles,

"Yeah"

As soon as we enter the motel room, I could tell it was cheap. I mean, some of the plaster had

come off the walls, the paper was peeling, aswell as some of the flooring. The lighting was also

bad, an old style like lamp on the ceilng with metal wire intwind around it, that was it. groaning, I

chuck my duffles in the corner. Looking over I see Dean had already called the bed closet to the

bathroom. I look up at Sam,

"Sam you can have that bed,...I'm kinda like the guest..so yeah..._plus_ I really dont think you could squeeze your 6"5 frame onto that couch."

Sam laughs,

"Thanks but thats the point, your the guest.. you dont have to sleep on the couch-"

Dean coughs,

"Yes she does"

Sam glares over at his brother who just rolls his eyes.

"It's fine Sam, I'm okay with it, really." with a nod Sam throws his duffles onto the other

bed and sits dow opening his laptop right away. I remember that they had told me they'd already

found out some useful information. I quickly go over and sit on the end of Sam's bed,

"Hey, um you guy's said you had talked to the familys?"

Sam nods.

"Mhm, we found out somthing.. that just might connect all victims, so far it has"

Dean clears his throat from across the room,

"Well ladys I think you guys can...do.. whatever it is your doing or explaining without me,

soo if you need me I'll be in the shower." With a smirk Dean jumps off the bed and heads to the

bathroom locking the door. As soon as the water truns on I look back at Sam,

"Well what is it,?"

"Um, well its..odd. The first family we went to, was that of a young girl. Stacy Morganston,

you probaly heard of her, the latest victim?"

I nod for him to continue,

"Well anyways.. her mother told me she used to be a wonderful child, got good grades, go to

church..have friends..boyfriends..all that stuff."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion,

"Well, did you ask her what happend?"

"Yeah actually, she didn't exactly tell me.. just that something had happend in her daughters life, and she wasn't comfotable talking about it."

I sigh,

"Well that helps..wait, did she say _how_ she changed?"

He nods,

"Um, yeah, .. her mom said she suddenly got distent, cold... didn't talk to her friends as

much...lost her boyfriend, started going down in grades, not by much, but still there was a differance"

I nodded, trying to take it in.

"So, she was all miss Harverd church goe'r girl.. intill..well whatever happend happend.?"

Sam sighs,

"Yeah..looks like"

"Hmm...and then...she goes missing?" " well wait, what about those older kids?, did you interveiw their parents?"

He nods again,

"Yup, same thing for every family we seen. Their kid was doing good in life, bright future, then.. somthing bad happend in their life, and they went into a downword spirel. And well.. the kidnappings started."

Running my hands through my hair I process the info some more,

"Um...uh well, I dont understand why only _these_ people are going missing,"

Sam puts his finger up, and brings up some windows on his computer. It was then that I noticed

how close I was to Sam, he tells me to hold on a sec I nod scooting away abit.

"Here, uh.. not all of them were just "missing"... a couple were found...same way, body

carved up like a christmas turkey.. it was pretty bad."

My face scrunches up in disgust as I feel bile rising in my throat,

"Uh, wow.. I dont think I'll be eating a turkey meal anytime soon"

Sam laughs and nods.

"But sersiouly wow... i just dont know what could be doing this to these kids..."

Just then a idea hit me. I remembered doing a hunt like this..but it was with men. Same thing but

the conection was all men had beaten a woman sometime in their life. It ended up being a spirit.

"Hey Sam...think it could be a spirit?"

Sam's face lights up, he raises a eyebrow,

"Actually, that would..make perfect sense.."

I smile.

"It's just that I had a case kinda like this a few months ago, dealing with men. Ended up being a spirit. Good ol' salt and burn."

Sam laughs,

"Yeah.. that could be it, We'll have to check into it some more."

I smile again,

"This could be quicker then I thought."

Sam chuckles again,

"Yeah could be."

He looks back at the bathrrom door where the water is still running. I roll my eyes,

"Or not.. if he always takes this long of showers.."

Sam laughs

"Yeah, actually... he takes forever...and _I'm _the one with the long hair."

chuckling I shake my head,

"Sometimes wonder..."

" Hah. I've always wondered..."

I laugh again, just as the water turns off and Dean steps out of the bathroom smiling away.

I huff ,

"Did you enjoy your lovely shower Dean?"

"Sure did darlin, maybe next time you'll join me huh,?"

I give him a disgusted look,

"Uh, i think I'll pass," I get off Sam's bed and go over to my duffle bags.

"ew." I mumble, making Sam chuckle. I dig through my bag as Sam tells Dean about the dead

people, and my theory about it being a ghost of some sort. Dean actually agreed that it sounded

pretty acurate. I was surprised. I found the bottle of tyenol I was looking for and pooped 2 in my

mouth, while also grabing a bottle of spring water from the bag and taking a gulp. I look over at

the brothers, Sam on his laptop...Dean watching tv.

"Sooo, when do you guys wanna go check out that old road?, The one where all the kids

dissapeared while being there?"

Dean grunts,

"I was thinking we'd wait till tomorrow, you know get some rest.. give time for geek boy here to do some more researchin"

I look over at Sam and chuckle. He looks up at me and I just shake my head,

"SamSamSam, I thought I was bad when it came to my laptop but-"

I laugh again at Sam's innocent eyes and at all the windows opened on the screen, then wink at

him,

"I think between you too.. It's true love."

sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn sn

-There you go guys, (: another chapter... hope you enjoyed.. It might be alittle short but.. I wanted to leave it of..and not finish the hunt all in one chapter.


End file.
